The Long Game
by lozlol
Summary: When his wife and their mother is murdered after birth, Voldemort and his children decide to take their revenge by playing the long game with the unsuspecting Order. DracoxHermione, HarryxDaphne. Rated M for some language and maybe sex scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I:**_

 _ **Summary: When his wife and their mother is murdered after birth, Voldemort and his children decide to take their revenge by playing the long game with the unsuspecting Order. DracoxHermione, HarryxDaphne.**_

Sweat glistening on her forehead, the secluded lady of the manor sat up, despite the solitary midwife struggling to calm her down. She and Tom had stood by each other through everything; she couldn't do this without him. "Where is my husband?"

The poor woman serving her shook her head in despair. "No-one knows, Lady Riddle. An attack on the Order-"

"The damn Order will still be wriggling like worms tomorrow," Estelle cursed. This would only happen once.

"One more push, my lady!" Her bloodcurdling scream pierced the air, joined in harmony with a tiny squeal. Tears pricked her eyes as the cord was cut and a little pink creature was held up. A parade of house elves by the door shrieked in excitement and Estelle laughed joyfully, despite the pain not having subdued as she thought it would. The midwife bent down again and then met her eyes apologetically. "You must do it again," she took a confused heaving breath. "There is another child."

"Ano-?" She shook her head. Twins! It was something to celebrate, not commiserate. And she was strong, it was one of the reasons Tom loved her. He would be back soon, victorious and grounded by the children. Ready to live a family life rather than a reckless one. She pushed and pushed, shrieking even as the second child was born. A boy this time. But there was still pain. House elves took the children through to the prepared nursery before she got to hold them, the midwife more concerned with her; with the blood. She took her wand and began to try to fix it, but then she fell down. Estelle didn't have the energy to get up and see what was going on, but she didn't have to wait long before a shot of green light and an accompanying dark curse ended her suffering.

* * *

Tom returned from the attack on the Order with his best friend for a celebratory drink after their resounding success. They were wearing the Light down little by little. It felt as though the final battle would be soon, making him a great conqueror at last. A conqueror with a dynasty, he thought, debating calling his wife down to join them, but concluding that she was probably asleep, and eight months into pregnancy he knew by now that it was never a good choice to interrupt that. As they made their way to the bar, the house seemed curiously dead, even though he supposed it was late. Still, he was prone to get up in the middle of the night and there were usually some elves around. "I am going to go check on Estelle actually," he decided. There was something niggling at him, telling him he really should.

"I'm starved," Lucius drawled, patting him on the back jovially. "I'll make my own way down to the kitchen."

"You know the route well," Tom responded, all jocular despite his misgivings. Joking around helped him feel a little less nervous, but once the two men had split up the feeling that something was terribly wrong edged it's way back into his consciousness. He headed straight for their bedroom rather than the library, which he would have checked for his bookworm wife were it daytime, only to see from a way off that the door was open. Estelle could only sleep in darkness, it was a peculiarity they both shared, so either she wasn't in there or something was very wrong. Rushing forwards, Tom called out his wife's name, the last letters dripping off his lips as he saw the blood on their red sheets; the woman he loved lying there with her eyes open looking towards the ceiling. He stumbled over a body he didn't bother to identify to reach her, gathering her clumsily in his arms as he repeated her name in a crazed fervor; kissing her lips like she was his sleeping beauty, squeezing her too hard for someone alive, begging her to come back. "Tom." Reluctantly he looked up to see a man, somber but who had clearly tried to gain his attention already without fruition. "I'm so sorry- but look." His friend stepped aside and two traumatised looking house elves rushed forwards to pass him two naked pink babies, who somehow retained calm despite their certain cold and fear.

"What-?" He had no idea how he wished to complete that question, only glancing between the girl's nose so like her mother's and the boy's green eyes, a perfect mirror of her. He didn't listen as the elves explained how they had heard intruders and taken the children down to the kitchen, hiding under the counters with them for what felt like hours until Lucius found them. That story would have to be retold to him later.

His chief Death Eater shivered as he closed the eyes of their midwife respectfully and covered her with a sheet. "What will you name them?"

"Henry." He declared decisively for his son. Just last night he and Estelle had stayed up late arguing about names. It seemed ridiculous now, but she had been adamant that Henry Riddle was a noble name whilst he had called it pretentious. About halfway through the argument her points had convinced him, but he'd been too stubborn to admit it and they'd gone to sleep facing away from each other.

"And the girl?"

They hadn't gotten around to girl names. It should have been the topic for tonight. Then he got absorbed by what was clearly a distraction, not even telling his wife where he was going. His ego was too large for such a momentous choice, it should be hers. "Hermione," he breathed out in tribute to her. Estelle would never have been selfish enough to use her own name, but he could imagine her honouring her mother in the same way.

* * *

Each holding onto a godparent, Harry and Hermione squeezed the hands next to them tightly, even more so after they'd apparated. The swirling strangeness was more familiar than the packed street. "Welcome to Knockturn Alley," announced Lucius. He and Narcissa smiled at them ruefully, not wanting to let go. Neither twin wanted to leave either. The plan was clear; they to split up. They had to act like they didn't know each other, both lost muggles, which would be easy when neither had ever been around this many people. Neither had ever been around more than their family. Growing up, they had lived in an beautiful, spacious but isolated house with strict wards. They had never travelled outside the perimeters of their, admittedly large, estate. Certainly, they had never been shopping alone. "Good luck," Narcissa kissed each of their cheeks and Draco hugged them both, saying he wished they could shop together.

"For next year's kit list," Hermione promised, squeezing his hand. The corner of Harry's mouth quirked upwards a little bit but his twin could read the nervousness in his body language, and hugged him as well. "See you soon."

* * *

After testing out over ten wands, Hermione would have been panicking that she wasn't indeed a witch if she were the muggleborn she was pretending to be and hadn't already been learning and excelling in lessons whilst having spurts of tween magic back home, so of course she had to fake it. The old man might be the only one in the store, but this illusion had to be total. To his credit, he was very comforting, telling her that the wand chose the wizard or witch, sometimes it just took longer than for others. She asked him what was the longest it had ever taken anyone to find their match, and he paused, asking her to wait a moment. When he emerged from his storeroom he was holding another wand. He passed it straight to her without saying anything instead of the descriptions he'd been giving, and sat down on a footstool with his head rested on his fist, looking curious as he nodded her to try it.

The wand felt good in her hand, as if it was melding into her grip, and this time nothing in the shop blew up. "That's the one," smiled Ollivander in a contagious way. "Curious... I only had the two wands with that core shipped in this morning and sold them both today." Hermione's smile grew wider, knowing just who had that matching wand.

* * *

Standing on a stool with a woman with pins in her mouth fitting his robes, Harry wished Draco was here to make a joke that would cause him to jolt with laughter and jab the poor woman with her needle. This was terribly boring. When the bell above the front door dinged, signalling another human, his head snapped over there so fast that it could have snapped right off. Studying the new arrival, he quickly identified them from the trio's lessons on Pureblood families: red hair; hand-me-down clothes; it must be a Weasley. Said Weasley was looking around at the clothes and their price tags quite anxiously so Harry called out "I've never worn a robe except one designed to sit around the house and eat breakfast in before, and my dressing gown never took this much fitting."

The ginger laughed. "Yeah, me neither. I mean, I've worn a robe, but I've never actually been to a shop to get my own new on-"

His sentence was interrupted by three platinum blonds bustling into the shop, whom Harry had never been so happy to see. They knocked the other boy over without so much as an acknowledgement and headed straight over to the best quality, most expensive clothes. Clearly, the Weasley has anger issues as he barely managed to hold back a feral growl, but he shook his head as if counting to ten and then walked over to Harry's stool. "I'm Ron," he announced, "Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," he replied, gaining the desired O shaped mouth that could catch fruit flies. His family had done their research, and the war 'heroes' the Potters had been killed by his actual father, leaving an incredibly brave for somehow surviving baby boy, or so the Order thought. In actuality the child had been killed too, replaced with a muggle like the stories of faerie child snatchers. The leader of the Order and the headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore, had dumped him with a family with little thought for their quality of care. Dumbledore had also been the one to orchestrate Harry's mother's death, and for that he would pay. But for now he was Potter, the hero who'd done nothing but be hidden to survive his parents' death and become a symbol of hope. He supposed if it had been a true story it would have been quite similar to his own, actually.

Hearing the name, Draco and his parents turned around, but only the eleven year old approached. "Ignore this ginger parasite. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He extended a hand, perhaps enjoying his role as the narcissistic bastard a little too much. "Son of Lucius, grandson of Abraxas, descendant of Hogwarts headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black." Rather than challenge the view of himself as a bug, Ron practically played onto it by figuratively grabbing into Harry's sleeve in desperation.

"Don't trust him Harry!" He begged. "He was only interested when he heard your name."

"Oh." Harry blushed, acting in his own role as the boy who'd just discovered his fame in his new world. "I-" he looked between the two boys with his best conflicted expression, then he solidified it at his best friend. "No thank you. I'm not interested in friends who want to use my name." Somehow he kept his expression harsh; maybe it would be easy to play his enemy if Draco was so good at playing the jerk.

"Very well," the blond sniffed and somehow managed to stare down his nose at Harry, who stood on the stool two feet above him. Lucius tapped him on the shoulder in a reprimanding way and he sighed. "If you realise your mistake, my offer remains open." Then the Malfoys left the store, leaving an agape Ron and a secretly amused Harry.

The Weasley boy let out a horrified 'pft' and snorted. _Like an animal. _Eurgh_._ Maybe he should find another Order child to befriend instead. "I've hated the Malfoys my whole life. You're lucky you met me first and I could point you away from them." _Someone_ had an inflated sense of their own self-importance.

"Have you encountered them often then?"

Ron had the decency to blush. "No- I mean, this is the first time I've ever met them, but everyone knows they're a bad family. Mine is one of the only good Pureblood ones."

Barely holding in a horrified scoff, Harry nodded in fake understanding. This was going to be agonising.

 _ **AN: The next chapter, and the rest of the story, will flash forward to the seventh and final year of Hogwarts, when the results of the plan will finally begin to materialise. ;) Tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II:**_

 _ **AN: Thanks for the support of the first chapter, it's lovely to have my inbox clogged up with Fanfiction messages haha. Enjoy the chapter :)**_

Gathering her things together for the last time, Hermione wasn't paying attention to the door so when it swung open and hands covered her eyes, she spun around, wand at the ready and a curse half out of her lips. Her attacker stumbled back, holding up his hands and apologising, revealing himself to be not an attacker but her boyfriend of three and a half years, Draco Malfoy. It had only been when another boy, make that internationally ranked Quidditch player, showed interest in her by inviting her to the Yule Ball that his feelings surfaced, and he was still dealing with his jealousy issues.

"Do you have to go to the weasel hole?" Draco wrapped his arms around her again now that she'd dropped the wand on her trunk. "It's a whole two weeks where we could be doing so many more exciting things." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, probably confident because he knew her father had taken Harry outside with their brooms. It was strange of him to turn down the opportunity to go out for a ride, but it seemed he had other activities on his mind. "We won't have another chance before the truth's out. Or our version of the truth." A hand under her chin, his lips inched closer. "Don't you think it would be hot to be together in secret? Haven't you loved the sneaking around?"

Hermione leant up into her boyfriend's lips and kissed him briefly, pulling away before he could take her onto the bed. "It has. But I've had enough. Soon enough, we'll be able to be together in public. Everyone will know how _close,_ " she got onto her tiptoes and whispered the words into his ear, so close they were practically caressing it. "We really are."

Draco pushed his head back, the hardly contained self control nearly visible. "I don't want the Weasel anywhere near you. It's been amusing to read all his pining letters and laugh over them this summer, but to see it in real life," he bit his lip. "It will be agonising."

"You're strong," she teased him. "You can hold out."

He sighed. "If you find a dead weasel in the Gryffindor common room don't blame me."

" _ **I'll**_ blame you if you throw our plan off course." Draco leapt three feet away from her at the familiar sound of Lord Voldemort's voice by the door, evoking chuckles from both the twin he was dating and his best friend, stood behind their father, but the Dark Lord's expression remained cool. "Keep your heart, or whatever other organ is involved, out of this, Malfoy Junior."

Draco blushed beetroot, the colour bright on his pale cheeks. "My Lord, you know I- I would never-"

"Yes, I know," A smile cracked on Voldemort's face. "I was just teasing." Draco exhaled as Hermione's father clapped his back. "You are a wonderful asset to our family Draco," he asserted. "I do hope that some day soon it will be official?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush, and Harry coughed uncomfortably. "Not too soon. My sister's only seventeen."

"I was born two minutes before you!" Hermione protested. Dinky, the house elf that had helped raise them, had told them the story when they were younger.

"Well I'm not planning on getting married soon either."

"Watch out mate," Warned Draco, back to himself again. "When the truth comes out about your parentage there's going to be a lot of pureblood girls up on you." He smirked. "Maybe Pansy Parkinson will finally stop harassing me and focus on a new target instead," he added hopefully.

It was Hermione's turn to be jealous now. "She will. I'll make it clear how she'll end up if she tries anything once she knows you're mine."

"Enough with all that," Voldemort decided, stepping towards his daughter. "Give your father a hug goodbye." She happily obliged, clutching on tightly to him with her eyes shut for a moment. It was going to be wonderful to express her love for all the people that mattered most to her, and lose the ones she'd really rather be without.

* * *

After levitating their trunks out of the door, Harry said his goodbyes to the Malfoys. He wished they didn't have to leave, even knowing that soon he'd never have to say the words again, it still hurt more and more each time. Narcissa was more reluctant, Lucius was more emotional, his father all of the above. Draco tapped him on the back and hugged him in a tight manly grip, using the opportunity to whisper into his ear in the most Slytherin of ways "keep an eye on your sister. I don't want that Weasel with his hands all over her."

Harry rolled his eyes, pulled his friend to the side and told him not to worry, they both knew his sister could handle herself. "She managed to hold him off until the end of last year. He was obsessed with me for the first couple of years, sure, but his feelings for her have been pretty evident to everyone else. He won't pressure her into anything."

"As if she'd let him," Draco agreed. It was evident that his _real_ best friend was jealous of the time his fake one would get to spend with Hermione, but anyone who knew the real her could tell that it was the blond she loved, not the ginger, and that she wouldn't betray him, even for the scheme. "It's not just her, this will sound incredibly sappy and don't call me a Hufflepuff," he begged. "But I hate seeing the three of you together around school. The Golden Trio," he mimicked their fan club's inflection. "That should be us: the Dark Trio." He chuckled mirthlessly.

It was true that they had to spend practically all of their term time together, but in the holidays he certainly spent more quality time with Draco than he ever did with Ron. At least, they used to before he and Hermione got together. "I feel the same way about your friends. I know they have no idea and that it's for the best, but every time they mock us led by your shining example I feel further away from you."

"I'll clear everything up to them once it's all out in the open," Draco promised. "As much as I can anyway. They're good friends, horrible as we are to you- most of them anyway. To be honest, I'll be glad to be rid of Pansy at the end of the school year."

"Oh you'll never be rid of Parkinson," Harry chuckled. "Christmas balls, your mother's galas, I can see her becoming your secretary at the Ministry!"

"You're not a Seer!" Draco protested but Harry just rolled his eyes up like their loony Astronomy teacher and spoke in a dreamy tone.

 _"I saw it in the tea leaves with my breakfast this morning."_

Laughing, Draco pushed him away, grinning dashingly, all the self-doubt and fear from earlier long gone, or at least disguised. "See you soon mate. Try not to catch anything." Harry held up his crossed fingers with a matching laugh, then moved over to his father.

The tall, intimidating villain to others had never been that to him, even when he'd shouted at him for drawing on the walls or stealing his wand and sending the chandelier flying to the floor. The love that he felt for his children always radiated through, so thick and powerful that it felt like a boulder sometimes without them even touching. "Be careful." He reminded his son, which Harry just smiled at.

"We've lasted this long Father."

Voldemort shook his head uncomfortably. "It's bad enough sending you to Hogwarts among their children and that wizened old fool, but I'm always on edge whenever I know you're in the heart of the Order." He touched Harry's cheek almost without realising it, looking into his eyes as he was prone to do and reminisce. Staring at the red of his father's Harry could see himself reflected there, and with a little squint he could imagine what his mother might have looked like.

"We will have justice for her soon", he swore. "And we'll be together, just like she would have wanted."

Voldemort modded. "Indeed, your mother couldn't wait for the two of you to arrive, although she only thought there'd be one." He'd heard this story before, but it never got old. His father always told it with such passion. "Painful as it surely was, I imagine she'd have been amazed and ecstatic to learn she would have twins. From the day we met, I knew she was a family girl, having children was her greatest dream, and she would have been a wonderful mother. Perfect at unconditional love; after all, who could love a monster like me..."

"You're not a monster father," That wasn't him. He was never as articulate as her. The words had him frozen for a moment, but his sister jumped straight in. "And we love you." He just nodded his agreement. They hugged and then Hermione linked his arm through hers to apparate away, as he wished he could have said more.

* * *

When they arrived at the Burrow a ginger swarm came upon them. Mrs Weasley flung herself into first Harry, of course their golden boy first, and then greeted Hermione slightly less passionately, but still a little too much so for her liking. Fred, George and Arthur's hellos were cut off by Ginevra kissing Harry on the cheek! Confused, Hermione arched an eyebrow at her brother, but he looked just as off kilter as her. "You happy Ronald?"

Now Hermione turned her gaze to her faux boyfriend, letting him know with her eyes how little she liked immature dares. He had the decency to look wholeheartedly ashamed. "I didn't mean in front of everyone!" He tried, not seeming very convinced by his own defence.

"Who _did_ you mean in front of, _Ronald?_ " Hermione asked innocently, mimicking his sister's tone.

Ron blushed a colour that clashed with his hair. "I-uh-it's great to see you 'Mione!" Now _he_ kissed _her_ cheek, sloppily. She wanted to rub it off but she forced a smile. She would feel worse about this deception if the children of the Order hadn't proven themselves to be the exact mirrors of their parents. She was confident that had they been in their position, Ron and Ginny would have done the same. Perhaps not Fred and George. She felt a sort of kindred spirit feeling with them, possibly because they were twins as well. They had always been able to make her laugh, and she admired their ambition in starting their joke shop; which she would have joined Harry in investing in if she wasn't pretending to be muggleborn. They'd never seemed as prejudiced as the rest of their family, so maybe they would be spared. Only time would tell how they would respond when the truth came out. One thing was for sure, the Weasley siblings wouldn't have their lips anywhere near neither Hermione nor her brother this time next year.


	3. Chapter 3

**_C_** _ **hapter III:**_

Only nine more days. Only eight more days. Only seven more days. Harry counted down each moment at the Burrow more than ever before. Ginny pining over him from a distance for years had been much easier than this. She was more confident now, touching him and slipping in not-so-subtle comments about how good they could be together. Everyone else missed it, but he knew her so well that he could read on his twin's face how Hermione was itching to burst out laughing. He wanted to go over there and whack her arm in the way they used to when they were little. She had her own problems with Ron though. True, he wasn't forcing her into anything, but it was clear he wanted to progress their relationship just like Ginny did with him. When Molly took the four of them to Diagon Alley, after having an emotional moment about how she'd never have to buy Ron new school trousers for his ever growing lanky legs, she decided to go get herself some new kitchen supplies. Before he knew it, Hermione and Ron had disappeared and Ginny was pulling him into a side street. "Time for a break," she whispered, pressing him up against the wall and leaning in.

Pushing her away, Harry tried not to shout "did you take a love potion or something?" He had very little time, and as mentioned before, was not the quickest of thinkers, but bringing Ginny into a fake relationship and then breaking it up could only be a good thing for the plan. Never mind the pain it would cause Molly, who surely wanted nothing more than to welcome tiny gingers named Potter into her family. When she found out their true name would be Riddle, she'd probably drop dead from a heart attack right then and there. So instead of screaming, he kissed Ginny back. He was surprised that it was actually quite pleasant. Maybe pleasant wasn't the right word. It was clear that the only daughter of the Weasley family was quite experienced, especially with her tongue. He should have known; he remembered watching her practically straddling Dean Thomas in The Three Broomsticks a few years ago.

* * *

After a long two weeks without Draco, Hermione stumbled when she caught side of him at Platform 9 3/4. Grabbing her arm, Ron asked something about if she was okay, as her boyfriend glanced over and their eyes briefly met. The ginger followed her gaze and frowned. "I can't believe you have to share a dorm with the ferret."

"He _is_ top of our class below me," she defended him instinctively, shrugging when Ron looked at her confused. "I don't have to like him to admit he's talented." The only agreement Ron gave was a non-committal grunt before pulling her to the train, trying to drag her inside the carriage Ginny and her brother had already occupied but instead she thrust her trunk into his arms. "Put that away, would you? McGonagall said in her letter for Malfoy and I to meet in the prefect carriage to discuss our duties."

Ron scoffed. "Poor you. Guess I'll see you in a bit when you give your speeches to us prefects then?"

She nodded, letting him reach over and plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek, red colouring them from discomfort rather than virginal nerves, but the attitude always aided her. Ron thought it was sweet, never suspecting that the bookworm had done anymore than bumping hands in a library. He slid in beside Harry, throwing an arm around him, and her brother did a good job of seeming thrilled to see him after their short parting of five or so minutes. Her disdain for the Weasley children hadn't been immediate. Naturally, she'd had a negative predisposition to them, but she'd given them somewhat of a chance at first. What they'd done with that was to throw about demeaning slurs at the people she loved, even if they didn't know she loved them, and try to totally indoctrinate her and Harry to feel the same way. The chance that she'd given them they'd never given to the Malfoys, and in recent years the stories of her father's return had prompted the resurgence of the Order of the Phoenix, which the youngsters all naturally wanted to join, save Fred and George, who preferred their joke shop to any political endeavour. Dumbledore's death at her father's hand, albeit indirectly, last year had well and truly convinced the old group that they were necessary, even if the Ministry didn't agree and refused to acknowledge their claims of Voldemort's return. Probably partially because so many of them were in Lucius's pocket. Her father had managed to slowly infiltrate the government at its highest levels and soon enough his puppet minister would be leading it.

Arriving at the carriage and spotting her boyfriend, Hermione wanted more than anything to leap into his arms and snog his face off, but McGonagall was in the room so instead she just sniffed. In return he sneered. McGonagall took a step forward, wagging finger extended. "Now besides being the smartest two students in your year by a long margin, I am hoping that your tenure will help to unite the school in a way that is more necessary now than ever before. I'm sure you'll get very close with your patrols together, and the sharing of a dorm room." She didn't know the half of it. Their Transfiguration teacher proceeded to run through the rest of the duties their role would entail, before surveying them again. "I trust the two of you are capable of this? Together?" In sync, they confirmed that they were, not that it seemed to entirely convince her. "Yes, well, I assume you both know the roles of prefects well enough to inform the others, as you were in their position last year?" They nodded and, not without several backwards glances to check they weren't hexing each other, disappeared.

"Thank Salazar," Draco exhaled, surveying her. No matter how much they both might want to, they knew that they couldn't do anything. The prefects would walk in at any moment. "Fuck... this is harder than ever."

"I know-" she broke off as Ron appeared, predictably the first to do so. He marched straight over to her and greeted her in the same way they'd said goodbye, evoking sounds from Draco that she was sure reflected his true feelings.

* * *

"Perfect..." Draco sighed when McGonagall left their room after a quick tour and a slightly distrustful glance at him. He put his arms around Hermione from behind, pulling her into him and then falling back onto their sofa. Their sofa. Salazar... it was like their own little piece of the world. Still laughing, she flipped over to straddle him, pushing his hair back from his face.

"It's weird being together at school, I still feel so nervous," she admitted. "Like there's eyes everywhere..."

"Just me!" A voice startled them both, abruptly pushing away from each other so that Hermione fell onto the floor with a crash. Seeing familiar pale hair and piercing eyes, he helped his girlfriend up onto the sofa again and greeted his ancestor, according to the man in the portrait, the first head boy when Hogwarts decided to introduce them! "How wonderful to see one of my progeny up here again at last!" The man raved.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Wonderful to meet you Sir, but I must ask, why does your portrait still hang here? How come Dumbledore or his fan club didn't replace you with a picture of himself, or some other Gryffindor?"

"Top notch question," the man said. "Well because, young man," he looked at Draco once again. "Your father and his father before him and his father before him, _et cetera_ , visit every year to ensure it. They would stir up some trouble if I weren't, _as us Malfoys are prone to doing_." He winked at Hermione, who giggled, her eyes glowing with life, as gorgeous as ever. "It'll be your job one day, boy."

"I'm not sure that'll be necessary," Draco said confidently.

"The plan is going well then?" Seeing that the teenagers were surprised he knew of it, Draco's ancestor quickly explained. "Your father doesn't just check me for my material worth. We have rather excellent conversations."

"And I'm sure we will too," Draco said. "But would you mind terribly if those conversations weren't in this room? I promise we'll return you as soon as we've moved out."

For a moment the man did look awfully offended, but looking between the two of them, he sighed. "Fine, I will give up my home for young love and for my family. Where do you plan to exile me?"

Both teenagers laughed this time, though the man in the portrait's eyes only crinkled. "What about by Anne Boleyn?"

He considered it for a moment. "I hear she _was_ beautiful. _.._ "

Hermione gasped jokingly. "I see all the Malfoy men are Casanovas?"

"You know it," Draco chuckled, brushing his hand up her leg. Salazar! Parting every time they left this room was going to be even worse than only _really_ seeing her at Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter IV:_**

"Morning!" Hermione greeted sunnily as she slipped back in amongst the lions after a night with her snake.

"Good night's sleep?" Asked Harry, without the entendre he probably desperately wanted to insert into his tone. Although, Ron was probably too busy making out with his bacon to notice if he had.

"The beds in the Head dorms are wonderful," she confirmed innocently, pouring herself some cereal.

"Good thing too," her fake beau said through the stash of food in his mouth. He paused and swallowed it as she pulled a face and mimicked the action he should take. "We've got triple potions first with the dungeon dwellers!" He glanced up to the teacher's table to ensure the subject of his thoughts wasn't looking at him before continuing. "At least we don't have that psycho Snape anymore." Harry nearly choked on his scrambled eggs. Patting him on the back, Ron said "I know, mate. Disgusting." Little did he know that their professor had truly been loyal to the Light Side, at least until he found out who the twins were and what the Order had done to their mother, the friend he'd been planning on starting a potions business with. Horror trumped the love he'd felt for Lily Potter and he decided then and there to fully commit himself to the Dark. "I can't believe he weaselled his way into becoming headmaster. My parents didn't even want us to come back, 'specially you 'arry, they're so nervous, but they reckon You-Know-Who won't show himself 'til the end of the year." Ron was going to regret not listening to his parents soon enough. At the point when she'd no longer have to listen to his proverbial word vomit.

* * *

Upon seeing that their new Potions professor Carrow was an 'ex' Death Eater, Ron slammed his face into his textbook. " _I knew it!_ " he swore, switching between his two companions at an alarming rate. "As soon as Snivellus got the top dog position he had his master's suggestions infiltrate this place that Dumbledore kept safe and inclusive!" Ironically, she had it on good authority that Dumbledore used to just appoint his friends without even interviewing them, whereas Carrow had won the position fair and square. There had even been a muggleborn in the mix, as Hermione had experienced adversity for her perceived blood status for six years, and convinced her father that whether someone's relatives were magical or not they could still be talented. She doubted he was fully convinced, but she'd always been a talented speaker, and she was his little girl. Besides, after his wife's murder, the Dark Lord's aims had fundamentally shifted.

It became clear that Carrow, not a top tier Death Eater and therefore unaware of their true identities, was determined to make things as difficult as possible, so she decided to pair them up. Hermione got Draco, Harry Daphne Greengrass, and Ron Blaise Zabini. As she faked small arguments whilst also focusing on the work to ensure she aced the first lesson back, the scenes in front of her were rather excellent entertainment.

* * *

The tall, poised blonde glared down her nose at Harry as he reluctantly obeyed their new teacher to go sit beside her. She shifted her seat minutely to move away from him, which earned her his eye roll, not that she noticed as she flicked her locks behind her with the force of a hurricane. After having been given the page number they both immediately said, "I'll grind it," reaching for the mortar and pestle in synch so that their fingers touched. Their heads snapped to glance at each other and then they pulled away. Slightly flustered, he pushed the apparatus towards her, earning a silent nod of thanks. Meanwhile, he attempted to cut up the ingredient but, finished, Greengrass moved her hand to his and changed the way he was doing it, rather than lecturing him. A pleasant surprise. "How did you get into potions?" She asked quietly. "I'd have thought you'd despise it with the admittedly biased nature Snape showed towards you."

"My mother loved it," he admitted. "She was thinking of starting her own company."

" _Lily Potter_?" Blue eyes widened to resemble his favourite berries.

He smirked behind the cover of a dipped head. "There's a lot people don't know about me, or my family."

She surveyed him curiously. "Maybe you could tell me about some of it someday."

He exhaled and whispered under his breath. "I hope so."

* * *

Things weren't going quite so well for Ron and his partner. Zabini was infuriatingly chipper. He laughed what seemed like every few seconds at something the redhead did, just making his cheeks darken more and more. It didn't take long for Ron to snap and yell at the bell-end, shoving him into the wall. He didn't expect his action to do very much but in actuality Zabini smashed into it, letting out an exclamation of pain. Oddly, he was quite proud of managing to hurt the over-confident ladies man, he needed taking down a peg or two. "WEASLEY!" The new head of Slytherin shrieked. "Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"And nothing from him?" Ron spat, outraged. He couldn't believe Snape was no longer head of the villainous house but still managed to employ an equally biased villain. "Zab-douche-i provoked me!"

" _Well that wasn't even witty_ ," chuckled the Italian under his breath, but, Ron was fairly sure, loud enough for their teacher to hear. The other Slytherins certainly chortled, but, unsurprisingly, Carrow entirely ignored it.

"Detention for insolence," the Death Eater cawed. "See me at the end of the day Weasley."

Ron shook his head, slamming a fist onto the table. "You're not even a real teacher! Just a pawn of You-Know-Who!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed from her table behind him but he ignored her. She was too obsessed with grades to recognise when she should fight back!

"All you are is an evil, scummy, blood supremacist puppet! Right Harry?" He turned to his best friend for support, but Harry's famous lightning scarred forehead was creased instead of determined. He shook his head, next to him Greenglass briefly touched his thigh in a symbol of solidarity or something. Seeing red, Ron's head snapped back to the front of the room.

"Good choice Mr Potter. As for you Weasley..." Carrow sauntered forwards with indescribable pleasure. "You and I are taking a trip to the headmaster's office." Perhaps he shouldn't have pushed things so far. He hated how the school was being run, but that didn't mean he wanted to leave it. He'd fought so hard to come back here. What was wrong with Harry though? Why hadn't he helped?

* * *

After Ron and their professor left, the dungeons burst into a cacophony of chatter and gossip about what his punishment would be. No matter how badly she wanted to discuss it with her boyfriend, and decide whether or not their plan should change, Hermione knew she couldn't blow her cover yet. Instead she grabbed her brother's uniform shirt sleeve and pulled him away from the most gorgeous girl at school.

As they chased the idiot and the Death Eater down the hall, they whispered to each other at a barely audible level. It didn't matter, they had a lifetime worth of practise at mouthing to each other, and had always known what each other were thinking, at least in the old days. "Do we want him gone or not?" Asked Harry pensively.

Hermione's heart begged please, but her mind told her to hold on just a little longer. "We want him here when everything goes down."

"I can't imagine him not coming back to fight with the Order if he got expelled," Harry hypothesized. "Actually, the anger and resentment would probably make it even more inevitable."

Honestly, Ron was already set in his beliefs. He had been since before they'd met him. She bit her lip. "Maybe. Either way, we can't affect Snape's decision now. We're just going to have to wait and see how things turn out." They'd reached Dumbledore's old domain, and leaned against the wall opposite each other beside the entrance, too anxious to say anything more.

Finally their fake friend emerged, without the new teacher. He looked about ready to launch into a furious rant, but Hermione found a secluded corner and spelled it so they wouldn't make a scene. "Did they send you to pack up your things?"

"No." He sounded almost disappointed, then she realised it was in them, not the decision. "No thanks to either of you!"

"I don't believe Carrow is a threat," Hermione told him. "There's no need to antagonise her. It's not like You-Know-Who sent a high level Death Eater like, say, Lucius Malfoy... if You-Know-Who was even responsible. If this was his work surely you'd be expelled; I'm sure he'd do anything in his power to get rid of a 'blood traitor', especially to isolate Harry from his friends. Plus, Carrow hasn't changed the syllabus to try to indoctrinate us in any way. In fact, she only punished you for physically harassing another student and then verbally her, just the same as McGonagall would have done if you did this in her class!"

"All true," agreed Harry as Ron opened his mouth to protest, despite the familiar look on his face that said her words were starting to sway him. "And the other reason I didn't back you up is because of what Dumbledore asked of me before I died." He paused for effect, captivating Ron's attention utterly. "He was looking for these pieces of Voldemort's soul; horcruxes. That's where he took me looking for one on the night he died." That story had been recounted to her several times. The glorious vengeance in Severus's eyes as he struck the headmaster down for murdering his best friend. Practically mythical. "But it wasn't there." Ron's face fell. The truth was that Harry had owled their father in a panic as soon as Dumbledore had confided in him about the horcruxes, and the Dark Lord had moved them all to places ten times more secure. "He gave me the mission to find and destroy all of these horcruxes, telling me that it was the most important thing." He put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I knew that I'd never be able to do it if I don't keep a low profile." He shrugged. "Or as low a profile as Harry Potter can have."

"So that's how you'll be the bloody saviour!" Ron hugged him tight. "But I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Ever selfish, that one.

"He told me not to tell anyone," Harry glanced between the two of them. "And I thought it was my cross to bare. But you two are my best friends."

Hermione nodded. "We do this together." Knowing there'd be nothing she could find; no matter if she searched the library page by page or even surveyed her own memories. At first she'd been confused and protective of her father but then she realised the brilliance of putting Ron onto an impossible crusade which would also clear Harry of ever having to be his White Knight again. Sometimes her brother's dim witted facade even fooled her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter V:_**

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione shut another book, surprised and frustrated by how committed Ron actually was to this horcrux mission. She'd thought he'd make it a chapter before going for a snack and never coming back, but this was their third week on the trail. Admittedly, his reading was a lot slower than hers and he and Harry did take a lot of snack breaks. She had been using the opportunity to get ahead with some advanced spells which could prove useful in a fight. That included some darker ones from the Restricted Section, which McGonagall had readily given her access to when she expressed a desire to expand her repertoire. "You didn't find any leads over the summer?" Asked Ron for the fifteenth time.

For the fifteenth time, Harry confirmed, "not really. There was Tom Riddle's diary, which was destroyed in Second Year, then his grandfather's ring, which Dumbeldore-"

"I heard he had a wife," remarked Ron causing both their heads to snap to him in uncontrolled shock. That was an entirely unknown fact. The Order had only found out just before they killed her, and had kept it a secret even from their children to prevent the truth from spiralling out into the public eye, as it had a way of doing.

"Time to go!" Pince informed them by slamming a book down on their table, despite her constant insistence for quiet. The three shouldered their bags and as soon as they were in the corridor Harry asked about Ron's revelation before she could get to it.

"It just came back to me," he admitted. "I heard my parents talking about it when I was only seven or eight or something. They told me they'd tell me in ten years when I was grown up." He reached for a pen in his bag as if to immediately draft a letter. "I'm gonna get what I'm owed."

"You are not owling now," Hermione told him. "Filch'll catch you out after curfew and you will get expelled for real."

"We could just say we were patrolling together," he said hopefully, glinting his prefect badge and eyeing her head girl one.

She shook her head. "We don't patrol together anymore, I do it with Malfoy. In fact, I should be meeting him for one right now."

Clearly it wasn't Ron's ideal situation, but he happily pulled out his pen again. "Then take the letter and owl it for me."

Again, feeling like a wind up toy, she made the same movement. "There's no way I can sneak away from Malfoy. We're actually getting along fairly well, for the two of us, and I don't want to ruin our working relationship."

Ron made a gagging gesture, but the distraction was enough for Harry to drag him back to their dorm room.

* * *

"He knows about your mother?" Draco's snarled when she told him her news. It had been an agonising wait but it was a good thing she hadn't told him when they were patrolling then burst out crying. He certainly couldn't have comforted her in front of Seamus and Padma, who they'd found snogging in an empty classroom. Or perhaps he'd have ripped into them like a werewolf.

"He just remembered vaguely being told it as a child," she clarified. "Although I doubt he'll feel any pity for her when he finds out the truth."

"Are you going to stop him?" Draco asked.

She stuck a hand in her hair and pulled it to let out her aggression, a bad habit she'd had for years. Sometimes it got tangled in there it was always so bushy, but she'd liked it ever since she found out it was like her mother's, no matter when Ron mocked her for it. "I don't know how I can, aside from obliviating of course. My father started to teach me how but I don't quite trust my skills yet. I suppose I could ask Severus..." she sat down on the sofa and leaned into the crook of his arm. Somehow she felt a lot safer about the whole situation just by feeling him touching her, even through their uniforms. "I suppose it'd be quite entertaining to watch him squirm, trying to squidge the puzzle pieces together, just like he's been doing with the horcruxes. Then when they finally slide into place his slow change in facial expression will be unendingly satisfying to watch."

He chuckled, tickling her under the chin. "You sound so Slytherin."

She tipped her head up to look at him. "It's what I would have been if Father hadn't told us to think 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor' on the day of the Sorting."

"I do wish we could pull the hat out and see where you'd truly be placed," he admitted.

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you doubting my cunning and resourcefulness?"

"Never my love," he kissed her cheek and she couldn't help the smile that it provoked. "Bur you just admit that you'd also make a good Ravenclaw."

"Fine," she whispered, and proceeded to slowly undo his tie, dropping it to the floor with a smirk when she'd finished.

"Hermione..." Draco said cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"Proving my point," she whispered sensually. She leant up and pressed her lips to his, biting them and pulling them back teasingly; slipping her tongue into his mouth; all as she undid his shirt and then her own nimbly with her fingers. Her hands moved down to his crotch and touched it slowly, causing him to breath her name out slowly.

"Hermione..." her hand brushed up against the zip and then in a sudden movement she pulled it down, followed by his trousers. "Hermione..." he shut his eyes and then as her hands got to his pants he pushed her away. Her breathing, still heavy from her passion, sped up further.

"What's wrong?" She asked anxiously. Was he not enjoying it? Did he not want to go any further with her? She knew the rumours about his sexual life were total bollocks, but he'd certainly had enough kisses before they'd had their first one to be able to guide and impress her.

He bit his lip and looked to the side, away from her vibrant, questioning eyes. "Your father would kill me."

Her- she felt anger rising up in her. "Are you my boyfriend or his soldier?" It wasn't a rhetorical question, but when he didn't reply she huffed, grabbed her shirt from the floor and marched off towards her bedroom.

* * *

Hermione snuck out of the dorm early the next morning to avoid her co-Head student. It was a Saturday and not a Hogsmeade weekend or Quidditch match so the Great Hall was pretty empty. Daphne Greenglass was surprisingly up though, swirling her spoon around her cereal bowl and repeatedly glancing up at the doorway. It was sweet, and a nice romantic distraction from her own troubles. If Daphne was interested in her brother now when she thought that he was Dumbledore's darling, surely she'd love him when she knew the truth. Hermione was practically buzzing with excitement for her brother; whose love life so far had consisted of Weaselette and the Diggory-obsessed Cho Chang. Busy playing imaginary matchmaker, she didn't notice Ginny sitting down opposite her until the redhead snapped her fingers. "Earth to Hermione!" She glanced up, frustrated to see Harry's current girlfriend- unfortunately. Ginny looked across the hall to the same spot Hermione had been looking at, except she made an angry face rather than an excited one. "What's going on with Greenglass? Last night at dinner she couldn't keep her eyes off MY boyfriend, and now she's practically creaming herself waiting for him." Ginny scoffed. "Besides, she's a slimy Slytherin, she can't actually be interested in him, this must be some kind of plot." Internally, Hermione shivered at the crude description of the most sophisticated girl at school, but externally she shrugged and suggested that perhaps Daphne wasn't as obsessed with labels as they thought. Ginny didn't seem at all convinced by this, but she was quickly distracted when Harry and Ron walked in. This time, Daphne and her brother made eye contact only briefly before the blonde glanced down into her bowl whilst the two boys hurried over to their table.

Ginny latched onto Harry's arm as soon as he sat next to her, but she still leaned in conspiratorially. "I was thinking about what you told me about You-Know-Who's wife." She glanced between the other two. "What if she's still alive?" Hermione's heart jolted, and she almost thought she heard Harry's do the same. "He faked his own death, surely he could have done the same for her too."

Ron's mouth dropped. "You're right."

"What would you want to do if she's still alive?" Asked Harry nervously.

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Kill her, of course."

Ron nodded his agreement with a hand on her thigh. "Only another monster could marry the worst of them all."

 _ **UH-OH!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter VI:**_

Mrs Weasley's reply that she would explain everything when they returned at Christmas was accompanied on the same day by one from Voldemort. As usual, through the Malfoys to Draco and discussed in terms which required several read-throughs. But the substance of the letter was that they had done the right thing in not stopping Ron and resultantly putting themselves in danger. The Order had no idea about their existence, so there wasn't any point in wondering about the truth of that coming out. Indeed, sending them on a wild goose chase would be beneficial and only mean that the truth hurt more when it came out. Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione's relationship had turned a little frosty. They had yet to talk about what he'd said, and she wasn't particularly inclined to. She loved her father unconditionally, but he was a rather imposing figure. Even though he had given his approval, there was little doubt in her mind that Draco was still wary of him to a certain extent, and she wouldn't put it past 'the Dark Lord' to have a conversation with him behind her back. Still, no matter how threatening her father had been, the betrayal still landed on her boyfriend. His dynasty as a powerful dark wizard might be important to him, but she hoped that she came above that. Maybe it was foolish. Ambition was one of Draco's most prominent Slytherin traits and she loved him for all of them. Either way, she'd be having a conversation with Voldemort in December. For now, she found herself spending more time with the Gryffindors to irk him, no matter how much she despised it. Some of them were alright: Neville was perfectly sweet- actually, perhaps that was the list of tolerable ones. The boys were boisterous and headstrong, her ex roommates were squealing gossips who'd turned on her multiple times- most ridiculously when there were the rumours that she was dating her brother- not that anyone knew the tie was anything more than figurative. Even Harry had been annoying her recently with his fantastic acting as the Boy Who Lived. As hoped, the new theory was a good distraction for the Weasleys, one that required no research as they had nothing whatsoever at their disposal to go on. Instead they spent hours making up stories about who Mrs Riddle could be, and what role she played in her husband's game: chief strategist or nurse?

"Imagine if they had children!" Ron chuckled jovially. "Though I doubt the noseless freak can even procreate!"

Ginny was clutching her sides. "Red beady eyes, chalk white face, hissing cry; I'd throw the abomination off a cliff if it came out of me!" The twins laughed as naturally as they could manage; the desire for retribution burning in their hearts all the while.

* * *

Back at home, Draco found himself in the office the Dark Lord had cultivated for himself. During term time he liked to be at the manor rather than his home most of the time, as he had made the decision never to bring the Death Eaters to his own home to keep his children safe from word getting out of where he lived and another attack being mounted, but Draco suspected he also felt lonely in the big house with only one sleeping occupant. "Good term?" His girlfriend's father asked after greeting him with a handshake, and once the two of them had taken their seats. His behind the desk with his fingers mounted was particularly intimidating.

"It started well m'Lord," He admitted. "Although your daughter and I have been in a somewhat long term stalemate."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "I assume you did nothing to her."

"No, no!" He quickly denied, adding under his breath. "That's the problem."

Realisation of something he'd rather not know dawned on the Dark Lord's face and he somehow managed to blush, which Draco had previously though him physically incapable of. Dipping his head, Voldemort coughed and then asked in his normal voice, "so your plans are still going ahead?" He nodded, watching as the desk drawer was pulled open and a small box was produced. "Winky had to get it for me that day," his red eyes darkened as they filled with water. "I couldn't." Of course not. It was unimaginable. By all accounts, Estelle Riddle had been a marvellous woman, and it was a tragedy that she could never be to him what his own mother was to Hermione. "Good luck," the Dark Lord said with a mirthful chuckle.

* * *

On Christmas Day, Harry woke up, as per tradition, to his sister shaking him awake- her self disciplined work routine meant that her internal alarm clock always woke her up a couple of hours before the others in the house- save the elves! Smiling at him like they were three years old again, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed into their father's room without knocking. Any other day or any other people this would have been accompanied by an unforgivable curse, but on the 25th of December the Dark Lord kissed each of his children on the cheek and wished them a merry Christmas as cheerily as if he were wearing red and white not black and blue. He'd been involved in a skirmish with the Order a week before- unusual as he never usually risked being on the front line for fear that his children would have lost both their parents, but all he would explain was that it was a personal matter. After the three had each emptied their stocking, and Harry had stuffed half the sweets within into his mouth for breakfast, they went downstairs to exchange gifts. His father gave him a new broom, the newest model, a Nimbus 2003, which he couldn't wait to take for a Christmas ride in the snow with Draco. Hermione's gift for her brother was exceedingly thin, causing him to raise his eyebrows at her amused. "Did you give me a slip of paper?"

"Pretty much," she grinned, rather confusingly. Intrigued, he ripped open the paper and found two tickets to "Spellbound?", a confused line furrowed on his face.

"Draco tells me it's Daphne's favourite band," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Greenglass? An excellent family, son, good choice," his father congratulated, evoking laughter from Hermione.

Harry glanced down at the tickets. "But- but- we've only really spoken in Potions. How do you even know she likes me?"

"She'd be a fool not to!" His father said defensively, and Hermione added,

"Oh trust me, that girl can't keep her eyes off you, even now when she thinks you're a Potter. When the possibility of being Mrs Riddle is in the picture, she'll let her true feelings show."

"So you don't think she'd just be my girlfriend when my name changes because of the power?" Harry asked nervously. Daphne was the most beautiful girl at school, but she wasn't a typical mean girl at all. She might have seemed a little rude to him in class because he was the enemy of her house, but she'd never been as direct as Draco's cronies; she hadn't even worn the enchanted 'Potter sucks' badges in Fourth Year. She wasn't the most intelligent in their year but she had been working a lot harder after the O.W.L exams and had managed to bypass some of her more talented but lazier classmates. She smiled at him in the corridors, if a little guiltily, and spoke in a soft voice to him in Potions even when he misunderstood the simplest of directions because he was staring at her too long. Hermione shook her head, and he smiled like a lovesick idiot, causing her to pull him up.

"Come on you two!" Voldemort said heartily like Father Christmas. "Time for dinner!"

* * *

After apparating to Malfoy Manor, the wards were always open to Riddles as well as their own blood, the family were greeted jovially with hugs and kisses all around. Draco and Hermione found themselves under the mistletoe, naturally. "Can't fight tradition," the blond said, making her laugh, even as she tried to stop herself. She leaned up and gave him a light peck, but he drew her arm through his and pulled her to the side whilst the others chatted, although Harry perched on the sofa watching them.

Draco took her to the window looking down on their majestic gardens, which had never looked more breathtaking than now, covered with a light coating of white like some winter wonderland. It had never snowed on Christmas before in her lifetime, regardless of the many songs both muggle and magical lamenting that fact. She remembered her father creating it artificially in the living room when they were five after 'White Christmas' began to play and she burst out crying. That had been wonderful, but there was something about the awe and majesty of nature that was even more magical than the most advanced spell. "I know I was a total arsehole in October," Draco said, taking her hand and tracing a pattern on it lightly, looking at that rather than her face as if the most confident man she knew was nervous. "The truth is your father wasn't at all the reason I stopped you." It was a question that had been plaguing her, but when she returned home and saw the bruises on his face, she could never bring herself to ask him. "He knew the reason, but he wasn't it." Confusion marred her features, and he looked up into her eyes to see it. "Over the summer I found myself thinking more and more that I never wanted to be parted from you." Emotion choked his voice momentarily and she had to take a deep breath from second hand pain. "I love you so much Hermione, always have, always will. There's never been anyone else that I've been interested in because none of them can hold a fig to your brain; your heart; your soul. Every part of you is so perfectly made that it seems impossible mere mortals created you- but don't tell your father I called him that." A smile wound it's way through her features and she pressed her forehead lightly to his for a moment, hearing his laborious breathing and wishing they'd talked sooner rather than spending all this time only in half a relationship. "I told your father how I felt about you over the summer, and he wasn't angry, he was pleased!" Her heart leapt at the news. She knew her father only wanted her to be happy, but sometimes she thought he might define happiness with different criteria than she did. Sliding his hand into his suit pocket, Draco continued, "So-"

"Christmas dinner is served!" Announced one of the family's elves, making Hermione laugh with their awful timing.

As the others filed into the dining room she kissed Draco with a little more passion than she had under the mistletoe and asked him teasingly "so?"

With a smile, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and interlocked it with hers. "So... I, uh, wanted the moment to be special. Not on a mouldy sofa at school."

"I love that sofa!" But jokes aside, as they headed towards the smell of a roasted turkey, she told him, "no matter where it was, the moment would be special because it's between me and you. How could we not be epic?"

He kissed her cheek. "Quite right," then guided her to her seat and tucked it in for her like the perfect gentleman.

* * *

"Excellent dinner Narcissa," a totally stuffed but ready for some gossip Harry praised his host. "Possibly the best one yet!"

The refined Lady Malfoy touched him maternally in the cheek and said, "I like to see you nice and full darling!" Instead of their tradition of sending the youngsters off to play, this time they weren't banished from the table, but Harry had a much more interesting discussion to be had, so he excused himself and Draco for a ride on their new brooms. "Wrap up nice and warm!" Narcissa coddled them, begging Harry to borrow one of Draco's Slytherin scarves. Probably, she just wanted to see what he would have looked like in green. Not that he minded, he thought the colours rather suited him. It brought out his mother's eyes- not Lily Potter's as fools always said.

As they trooped outside in their wellies Draco went full-frontal attack on every aspect of why his broom was superior, which was a pleasant distraction of a debate until Harry glanced up and saw his sister in a window seat by the fire reading the new First Edition of her favourite Wizarding author which Lucius had given her. She was fully engaged, meaning he probably could have shouted out his questions with a voice enhancing spell and she wouldn't have fallen out of her fictional world to hear them. "You were trying to propose to my sister earlier!" He accused the blond, whose broom abruptly dipped in surprise. "Without telling me!"

Draco caught the quaffle in his hands and came to land, Harry following him and taking his broom in his hand as they walked out in the snow, kicking it up like they did when they were toddlers. "I love her."

"We all love each other," Harry said. "And I'm happy for you, mate, of course. I want nothing more than for us to officially be brothers, I'm just a little hurt you didn't ask me to be your best man!"

Draco shoved his friend so that he stumbled and fell into the snow, both of them laughing. Then the blond joined the brunette on the floor and they started to make snow dementors by waving their arms and legs, all while he answered, "I didn't think it was a question! You're my best friend. Who else am I going to ask? The weasel?"

"Nott. Zabini," Harry suggested. "Probably not Crabbe or Goyle. Too much responsibility for them."

Now Draco shoved him again, but this time less hard so that he just stayed on the floor staring at the sky. "I feel like we've had this conversation before. They're my friends, but I wouldn't want anyone else beside me on the most important day of my life besides you."

Harry rolled over into his side to face his friend and began rolling snow into little balls. "I guess it's just hard to keep remembering what's real sometimes. Especially this year with you two in that bloody Heads dorm, I feel so isolated. Like they're going to find out the truth and Avada me in my sleep."

"The Order kids would never do that," Draco said confidently. "They'd use something noble like Sectumsempra until you bled out." The two of them laughed at the irony of the Light Side before Draco continued, "only a few more months."

"Then we can follow our boyhood dreams of being on a professional quidditch team together," he agreed, remembering the childish crayon drawings Narcissa had tacked to the upstairs walls like a gallery. "Although I suppose we can't both be seeker."

"I think my future might lie on the more administrative side of things actually," Draco pondered. "But don't worry, mate, I'll be in the top box at every one of your games."

"You'd better!"

The door of the manor opened and Narcissa stepped out. "You two better come in here right now for some hot chocolate before you catch pneumonia!"

They exchanged a glance and then each grabbed one of the snowballs Harry had been cultivating and threw it towards the door, running away in terror, but Narcissa chased them out with a vengeful grin on her face in her glittery Christmas Day high heels!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter VII:_**

New Year's Eve at Riddle Manor was a rather more somber affair than Christmas had been. The Malfoys were holding their annual ball and it was a reminder of another year spent apart, on the outside. Even as they inched closer to the truth being revealed, opportunities for celebration together inched out of existence. It wasn't just the family that Harry missed this year, he desperately wanted to ask Daphne for a dance in the ballroom. It hurt to know that she was probably up close with Nott or whichever Pureblood her parents had assigned her to. His sister was reading whilst his father was planning, leaving each of them sequestered in a different area of the large house as the clock hand ticked towards midnight.

Wallowing in his loneliness by the fire with a glass of firewhisky as he played Solitaire, Harry was surprised when Draco apparated into the hallway in his dress robes, looking in complete disarray. "Is everything okay, mate?" He asked, abandoning his cards and heading through the open door.

"I can't wait any longer," he said, rather breathlessly, as if he'd run 5 miles here rather than apparated. "I felt stranded in that big room without her, I couldn't enjoy it at all. I have to ask her Harry," he grabbed his best friend's shoulders and asked, "do I have your permission this time?"

Harry clocked him on the head. "Of course you do idiot." He shoved him towards the stairs with fingers crossed. "She's in her room. Good luck."

Draco grinned and practically sprinted up the first flight. Loving both of them as much as he did, Harry couldn't help but be both jealous and incredibly excited, more so the latter.

* * *

Hermione was halfway through a sentence when the door to her room burst open and in flew her boyfriend, looking as if he'd rush towards her before he paused a few feet away, looking more nervous than she'd ever seen him. She slipped her bookmark in between the pages and placed her gift tenderly on the bedside table before approaching him. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you," she traced her eyes down his body. "You look pretty handsome in that get-up."

"Only _pretty_ handsome?" A slither of the usual confidence trickled into his voice, but it was clear something was going on.

" _Very_ handsome," she corrected herself, running a hand down his chest. "But don't you have obligations? From Narcissa's etiquette lessons I remember that it's rather rude for a host to leave their party early, not that I've been able to test the theory myself." Before they'd started at Hogwarts the three of them had been homeschooled by their trio of parents. Narcissa's expertise had centred around social behaviour and niceties, although the twins had been forced to reverse what they'd learned when they were acting as the opposite of Pureblood royalty.

"I said my hellos to every notable guest," he confirmed, his hands fiddling with hers. It felt nice, but at the same time she could tell that it signified worry, which she naturally would rather he didn't have to feel. "Now I'm where I'd rather be." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Glancing at the clock, he then pulled her a little closer and asked if she remembered their conversation on Christmas Day. Of course she did. It had been one of his most romantic speeches, which he was prone to sometimes give, perhaps only beaten by the one after the Yule Ball. She had a feeling another one was coming on. "The arrival of the food interrupted my flow, but there's a few more things I'd like to add." She nodded for him to go ahead, watching as he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "When I was six my mother explained the definition of a soulmate; one whose. I told her I thought you were mine." Surprised, her mouth formed a small O, unaware of his feelings before Fourth Year. "Even then, I knew that our souls could correspond. You've always understood me. When I'm without you I feel like half my heart is missing." He laughed abruptly. "Sorry if that sounds dramatic, but everything that I am is you." He traced a hand over her cheek lightly. "Every dream, every possibility, every heartbeat. There's no-one else I'd even consider spending my life with, so why should we wait? If we've already been parted so long, and we both know we don't ever want to be again, why extend the separation any longer?" Getting down on his knees he pulled out a box and the belated realisation dawned on her. Seeing it, he got back up and wiped away a tear she hadn't realised she was crying. "I'm sorry! I don't want to push you if this is too soon for-"

Pressing down on his shoulders, she laughed through her tears, producing a jolted "keep going!"

He smiled, seeming suddenly more at ease now her feelings were clearer, though she didn't know how he could ever have doubted them. "When I talked about seeing your father in the summer, it was to get this." He flipped open the box to reveal glittering gems. "Your mother's engagement ring." Now she knew the tears were flowing. "Which your father got from her family. He said it's been passed down ten generations." Staring at it, she felt close to the woman who'd only briefly held her, and somehow knew that she'd be thrilled. "So... as I was saying on Christmas Day," she laughed. "Hermione Jean Riddle, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" She cried out even before he'd finished his torturously drawn out sentence, pulling him up to her to kiss her lips passionately. He was much quicker than usual to pull away though, desperate to get the ring on her finger. As soon as it was she drew him back in again, arms around each other, and they became as one as he'd said they were in his speech, just as the clock tolled midnight and a new year began.

* * *

Peeling open her eyes, Hermione saw a beam of sunlight stretching through the window. She felt her boyfriend's- no, fiancé's- arms wrapped around her, his body spooning hers, and shut her eyes, leaning back into it. This was the way every new year should be started, preferably every new day. Feeling him start to move, she grumbled, reaching her arm back around her back to keep him down. "Morning," he mumbled in response, snuggling in as well.

She smiled against her pillow and whispered, "Imagine this being our future."

"It's not a possibility sweetheart," he said, leaving her momentarily confused before he finished, "it's an inevitability." The excitement of that was cut off by his expletive upon seeing the position of the sun. "Shit. What time is it?" They'd been up all night, talking about the future and the past, rather a lot of gushing about weddings was involved, even though she wasn't normally that type of girl and he'd had more than enough social gatherings. The possibility of a celebration of their official binding to each other was still something that exhilarated both of them. "Your father organised a meeting with the Death Eater dynasties at the manor at noon," he explained as he rolled out of the bed, reaching for his clothes. "To talk about our prospects. I'm the only one who's officially taken the Mark as of yet, but several of my friends are planning to today."

"Just tell them you're hungover from your father's fine red," she suggested. Normally she'd never advocate to stay in bed up until this time, after all, a regular routine was the best way to set up success, but she was willing to make an exception if it meant she could lie in bed with the man she loved for all of today.

"Unlike you, my dear, I am not a lightweight. And my friends know it."

"Hey!" She protested. "I drank... I'm not sure how much, but it was a lot, on Christmas!"

"My point exactly," He leant down and kissed her lips briefly. "And it was two and a half glasses of wine." She stuck out her tongue, threading an arm around the back of his neck and pulling him back down for a longer goodbye.

Enthralled in each other, they didn't notice the cough at the door until it had been repeated three times, each becoming progressively louder. Standing there with his arms crossed and a steely expression was the formidable Lord Voldemort. Draco jumped off the bed, while Hermione sat up quickly, although she had to stifle a laugh.

"I'd turn your shirt the right way around before our meeting," the Dark Lord informed his future son-in-law, provoking a furious blush. "If not just get changed completely." She was surprised her boyfriend hadn't just apparated away out of shame, but she was very proud of him. Giving his hand a quick squeeze, her father spotted the ring and his stoic expression transformed into a beam. "So he got up the balls to ask you?"

"Daddy!" She shrieked, now rather embarrassed herself.

"It looks gorgeous on you darling, just as it did your mother." In moments her awkwardness turned to vibrant emotion. "I'm glad," he cleared his throat. "I love both of you, and I'm thrilled that you've found happiness in each other. But it is time for you to get back home Draco," he said a little sternly. "I need my chief lieutenant to convince this new generation to enlist in my ranks fully."

"I wouldn't worry about it, my Lord." Draco assured him. "They want to serve you just as much as you want their support." He dipped his head in a small bow of respect and then retreated from the room, allowing her father to come sit beside her on the bed. She folded her legs underneath her to sit cross legged, but before her father could talk they heard a brief interaction in the corridor,

"Walk of shame Malfoy?"

"Really want to know, Riddle?"

"...fair point."

Father and daughter both laughed, before he took her hand. "You're happy?"

"More than ever before," she said truthfully, beaming at him.

"Perfect," he nuzzled his forehead against hers. "If you can hold out, when the truth is revealed you can have the biggest wedding this world or any other has seen. Everyone will want to be there."

And many would. But the Weasleys wouldn't be getting an RSVP, even if they were still around at that point.

* * *

Dressed in a fresh outfit, Draco greeted his friends at the door. There was his year of course: Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Millie, Crabbe, Goyle, But Daphne had never wanted to join the fight. Then there were some other students from the year below, but Voldemort only recruited adults, so unless they were seventeen, they wouldn't be getting the Mark yet, even if they were the most ardent of followers.

It was interesting to see his classmates struggling to cover their nerves at meeting the Dark Lord for the first time. Most of them were currently aiming for boisterousness, but a minority were sitting quietly on the sidelines panicking. Once everyone had arrived, Draco led the others into his dining room, where they were all seated at the large table, himself at the right hand of its head. Once they were settled the doors at the other end of the hall swung open and a hooded figure swept in, his feet hidden so that it looked as if he were a horrifying demon of death gliding towards them. Luckily Draco knew better. The others didn't, and Crabbe outright fainted, thankfully a pinch reviving him before Voldemort noticed. "You've heard the rumours of my return, now you see me in the flesh. I hope I don't disappoint..." he surveyed them. "Just as I know you won't. I have endless faith in this new generation, partially due to my own stakes in it." Taking a moment to let them ponder what he was talking about, he dropped the bomb. "My children are a part of it." Gasps reverberated around the room, whilst Draco delighted in watching the chaos unfold. Everyone glanced around the table as if suspecting each other, or even themselves, of being the unknown progeny. It seemed that he himself was the primary suspect of many. "Their identities will remain secret for now, But know that I trust in all of you to carry out my goals."

By the end of the meeting everyone 17 and over in the room had a snake on their arm. Tom Riddle had always been an excellent persuasive speaker.

 ** _Eeek!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter VIII:**_

As soon as Ron saw them in January, he pulled the twins aside and told them all he'd learnt in an exhilarated flurry, so fast that Hermione had to tell him to slow down six times. The Order had discovered that You-Know-Who had a wife who was ( _cue the gasps_ \- real from Ron and fake from them) pregnant. They decided it was the time to strike to take away what You-Know-Who loved most so they lured him away and struck her dead in her bed. Hermione felt sick just hearing about it, especially the gleeful adjectives Ron added. However, Ron was adamant that Estelle Riddle could still be alive. "How can they know for sure?" He asked desperately as if it wasn't a rhetorical question. Clearly his parents hadn't 'fessed up how involved they'd actually been, but the house elves memories had helped Voldemort identify voices to target specifically. "Once we get those horcruxes, I wonder if she'll take over his evil plan. I bet she's just as much of a raging psycho bitch as he is."

"You don't know what she'd be like Ronald!" Hermione snapped, unable to stop herself from for once defending her mother. He screwed up his face in a way that told her he was horrified with her suggestion, opening his mouth to speak but she quickly continued, "what happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"Doesn't apply to disgusting Death Eater whores." He scowled, looking more evil than her father ever had.

* * *

 _Tap-tappy-tap-tap-tap-tap._ Draco strolled over to the entrance to their common room and pulled it open to reveal his best friend. "We're not secret agents from that muggle film you researched as 'homework'," he reminded Harry, who smirked as he stepped into the room.

"We pretty much are."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I suppose. If you take out the cool stunts and add in a lot of waiting around."

"That part's over," said the Gryffindor mysteriously. Draco's eyes widened with excitement and he beckoned for his friend to come sit on the sofa. Once they were settled, Harry asked, "is my sister around?"

"Upstairs," explained Draco, only adding, "in the shower" after Harry's expectant pause. He'd been planning to go surprise her, but it would have to wait for this even greater reward.

"I was in the Owlry alone and your bird flew up to me," Lucius had the creature well trained, and it knew when a letter was meant for either of the three that if they were alone it could be delivered to any one of them. "He's done it. Father has his minister in place. Everything is ready to go." Draco's from slowly spread across his face and at the end of Harry's announcement he threw himself across the sofa to embrace the friend he had to be parted from so often. No more.

"Everything we've waited for will finally come to fruition," Harry nodded excitedly. "Do you want to tell her?"

"I think you can do it better," his friend winked. "I'll leave you both to it."

"Thank you," Draco said sincerely, then laughing and inserting " _not for that!"_ when Harry raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for putting up with me heckling you, and for doing it with my Slytherin friends."

"You don't need to apologise for that, mate," Harry got to his feet. "I've been a bit clingy recently because maybe I was a little worried it was real and you'd forgotten me. But that's stupid. I think we're actually closer than we've ever been, but right now I'd better get going so you can get close to someone else."

"You'd better get going before this gets even weirder," corrected Draco with a chuckle, pushing his friend back to the exit.

* * *

Most of his clothes abandoned outside the door, Draco, only wearing his underwear, pushed open the ajar door to their shared bathroom. The mirror was covered in steam, as were the shower windows, meaning he could only see a faint silhouette. "I have news," he called.

The faucet turned off, and the towel hanging over the side of the shower disappeared as she pulled it down to wrap around herself, disappointingly. "What news?"

He made her wait in suspense for a moment, causing the shower door to slide open and his girlfriend to emerge in all her dripping splendour. A pristine white towel which was far too short for her body was wrapped around her, but it didn't even reach her mid-thigh. She indicated his own state of undress. "Is this the new way to keep warm in winter?" With a seductive smirk. Maybe it wasn't intended to be, but he'd never seen anything more attractive.

"Well they say less clothes keep you from freezing," he stepped closer. "Body heat is far better than a hoodie."

"I'll keep that in mind," she whispered into his ear slowly. "Are you ever going to tell me this news?"

He cocked an eyebrow, but acquiesced, gesturing her to lean even closer. Reaching up a hand, he pulled her hair free of the constraint she'd put it up in. The wild bush sprung around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Even more gorgeous than before. He didn't think she could get past this level. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss on it, trailed his lips along to her ear and whispered, "Your father's ready to move."

Hermione let out a little gasp, the type that made him feel a little stiffer. She linked her arms around the back of his neck and connected their lips at last, making him breath out into them in relief, but his next noise wasn't relieved; it was impatient, turned on. Because she hadn't tied up her towel properly. She'd been holding it. And now it had dropped to the floor. Everything about her was perfectly formed: her breasts the exact size of his hands; her bare legs enticing; even the birthmark on her stomach that she was subconsciously trying to hide with her hand. Realising what she thought to be a mistake, Hermione's cheeks flushed and she reached down for the towel but Draco stopped her. "When my father took me to Paris I fell in love for the first time. The portrait. I used to have this world map on my wall where I circled locations for my bucket list of the most wonderful places in the world. But you are ten times as gorgeous to me." He trailed his fingers teasingly up her stomach. "I want to explore every inch of you now, here. I'd throw my map in the bin and stay in this bathroom forever." He took her hand and guided it to his pants, which she looked at for only a moment before pulling them down, he stepping out of them helpfully, and throwing them out of the room. He lifted her up, her wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her through to his room, putting her down on the bed and climbing on top of her, but she laced an arm around his unexpectedly.

"I'm a little scared."

He kissed her gently, then came up so he could look her directly in the eye. "Me too." He was also a virgin, no matter what the school thought. There was no-one else that he wanted to do this with. "But I'm also excited. Just like the next chapter of our lives, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"You'd better," she muttered with a small laugh, signalling him to go on. He'd wanted it to be special, this was certainly that. They were engaged. They were about to be able to hold hands in the halls and pose for Daily Prophet articles together. Positioning himself at her entrance, he kept eye contact with a smile, hands holding hers, waiting for her to relax before he entered. Seeing her grimace, he asked if she was alright with his eyes, squeezing her hand as she promised, "I'm fine, keep going." And indeed, once he broke through the barrier they both knew it. The pain vanished from Hermione's face as they both basked in the exquisite pleasure. It was a feeling of such insurmountable exhilaration and oneness that there really weren't words to justify it. Every nerve in their bodies tingled, every brief contact felt like a firework exploding against skin, until their bodies morphed into one and they were moving together as if they were just different parts of the same machine. "I love you," he moaned, caressing her breasts as she slid her fingers into his hair.

"Draco..."

Salazar... "Let the whole school hear you." She cried out his name again, and then he called out hers, climaxing and rolling off of her onto his back side by side. The both of them breathing heavily, she slipped a hand into his and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." It didn't matter that she wasn't technically _just_ his yet, they belonged to each other heart and soul, and the weasel was no competition in any area.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter IX:**_

Lucius didn't send any more veiled messages that Draco told them of, but it was only a week into the new minister's tenure that the moment they'd been waiting for arrived, in the form of a silvery patronus which galloped up to Snape, making him leap from his table, whilst the casual lunch chatter went silent. "Lord Voldemort has control of the Ministry." Everyone gasped, and Ron stood up as if to fight right now but Hermione pulled him back down. "He doesn't want to fight, all he wants is the return of both of his children, kidnapped by the Order of the Phoenix." The Weasley children suddenly became the focus of everyone's stares as people seemed to wrestle over whose side they should be on. Voldemort had done some terrible things, but now the Order's sins were bubbling to the surface, they didn't seem so innocent either. "He has given up on his old crusade, heartbroken from their murder of his wife, and now just wants the only reminders of her back home. You have until darkness falls." As the silvery spectre vanished, the room erupted once again with speculation. "Children? As in multiple?"

"You knew one existed?" Questioned an outraged Neville.

Ron ignored him. "One's Malfoy, obviously. But who could the other be?"

"What about Greenglass?" Suggested Ginny, surveying the Slytherins. They wore poker faces while the others panicked like chickens on fire.

"Just because she's blonde too?" Asked Harry. When Ginny looked at him angrily he added, "because I'm the one who went into Dumbledore's pensive, and Tom Riddle had pretty dark hair!"

"That's not how biology works Harry," snapped his ginger girlfriend, who'd never had a biology lesson in her life, but had noticed the bonding that had been going on between he and Daphne. He'd been talking to her more openly since they returned from half term, and Ginny wasn't the only one who'd noticed, but she'd certainly had the biggest reaction- screaming at him outside so loud that Hagrid had heard from his hut and run up to check she wasn't a banshee sent by Voldemort.

Having had a brief conference with the teachers, Snape interrupted their conversations with a loud tap on the table, cutting through with his harsh voice. "All students under seventeen head straight back to your dorms and pack up. Shortly, I will be contacting the Hogwarts Express to take you home." There was a collective groan from a vocal minority, largely foolhardy Gryffindors, but most of the students seemed anxious, and happy to be safe away from the danger. Ron's leg however, jerked up and down frustratingly as they waited for those who were technically children to empty out of the hall, taking longer because of some stragglers who the Weasleys sympathised with but somehow still managed to condescend. "I strongly suggest that the rest of you leave as well," now the dissent was louder, still mostly Gryffindor, but these were louder, more confident in their maturity and righteousness. "This is a matter not involving any of you-"

"Stopping the Hitler of the Wizarding world is a matter that concerns all of us!" Ron cried out, raising a fist as if he were in the French Revolution. Once again Harry felt the pull for support, but he didn't answer it.

"He said he doesn't want to fight!" Answered a much more logical Ravenclaw.

"Yes," agreed a Hufflepuff. "He just wants his family back. Isn't that what we all want? It's cruel to have separated them for so long!"

He was a little surprised by the amount of support they were getting. The challenges were barely even the Gryffindors, mainly just the Weasleys. "As you are adults," continued Snape, as if their micro-debate hadn't occurred. "I cannot make you leave, but the Order will be meeting here to give the Dark Lord their answer-"

"And I presume you will be on his right hand?" Called Ginny aggressively, baring her teeth like a savage dog.

"I fight for this school," Snape declared, momentarily shutting her down. "I would fight anyone that threatens it. Other than that, no Miss Weasley, I do not have anything against a father being reunited with his children."

"How do we even know he's telling the truth?" The ginger fired back. "He's. Evil! Remember? He probably just wants a way in so he can kill Harry!"

"The Dark Lord wouldn't hide behind any veneer," sneered Draco from across the hall. "He says what he wants, and that is just his family."

"You'd know!" Proclaimed Ron, in what might be the worst insult ever, apparently unsure how to refute it.

"Those of you who stay," finished the headmaster. "Be aware that last resort fighting may ensue, but if any of you try to instigate it," he looked directly at the Weasleys. "I will be keeping a powdered form of my favourite potion on hand to incapacitate you." Most of the students disappeared. The Slytherins were among them, although Harry knew they'd be back; they were only going to get changed into their new black cloaks.

* * *

It didn't take long for "darkness to fall", what with it being winter, so the remaining members of the original Order, plus the new recruits- mostly Weasleys- were soon gathered in the Great Hall. "It's not true, is it Arthur?" Hissed Molly to her husband. James Potter had killed their mother, Frank Longbottom the midwife(few would have taken the job but the midwife had always remained out of politics and only ever wanted to do a good job- dying for it), Sirius Black had laughed at the bodies and berated his friends for not giving him a go. Dumbledore had been the orchestrator of the event. Now all four were gone, in one way or another, and Arthur was only alive because he had looked slightly guilty according to the house elves. "You were there! That bitch and her spawn were killed!"

"Mum!" Cried Bill, who'd come with them, Fred and George hadn't wanted to be involved when they'd heard what their parents had been involved in and they actually hadn't spoken to them ever since. It was evident in the dark circles under the matriarch's eyes. "That's an innocent women and two babies you're talking about!"

"They're not innocent!" Yelled Ron. "Any of them! Loving that demon is just as bad as carrying out his actions!"

"Children are the most innocent among us," announced a deep voice as Hermione's father blew into the room ranked by twenty or so masked Death Eaters in Dark robes. The student Death Eaters, her boyfriend among them, were dressed the same way, but marched a way behind their parents. Every figure tore off their mask, evoking a couple of gasps not in surprise at who was there but because they'd never expect the Dark Lord's followers to officially reveal their identities. Voldemort made a sweeping hand gesture, smiling at the perplexed Order. "Here is my guarantee of peace, since you fulfilled your end of the bargain." The group glanced among themselves in confusion, as if looking for the one who had betrayed them and gone behind their backs to negotiate with the Dark Lord. His eyes fell upon his children and filled with such genuine love that she thought every member of the Order might faint clean away from the level of humanity displayed in this man who was thought to be a monster. "Harry, Hermione," he took a step forward as if to race towards them. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Chaos ensued as Ron turned to them both, his eyes crossing in horror and betrayal. Meanwhile Ginny latched onto her brother with a pincer like grip and shrieked "STOP LYING!"

"I went into hiding to search for you for nearly eighteen years," Voldemort continued to the two of them. "But I never gave up, and now here you are!"

"Perhaps the three of you should have a conversation alone," suggested Snape over the crazed racket.

"That lying monster's not taking them anywhere!" Hollered Molly, racing towards Voldemort's twins.

The Dark Lord produced a paper, a magical paternity test proving all their identities. Ron and Ginny stepped away, disgusted, but after a moment of contemplation, Molly seemed to decide that Dumbledore must have had a reason for 'taking them' rather than just killing them outright, so she wasn't ready to let go yet. "I will be there during the conversation. Neither of these children have a parent in the Wizarding World."

"They have me," hissed Voldemort, understandably frustrated. Hermione suspected anyone would have been at this point. "We just established that. But very well," He acquiesced, as they had planned all along. "For the point of openness, anyone may stay and hear my story. I only request that you stay silent."

"A fair request," said Tonks before anyone who might do so could protest. No member of the Order wanted to start in-fighting when they were already in the lion's den, so they all agreed to the terms. Voldemort explained the tragic story, all true except the part where Dumbledore found and kidnapped them, but it was necessary to pretend they'd only just met. Fully dedicated to playing the part, Hermione kept her focus on him and made sure to throw in a variety of confused, shocked and disappointed expressions. It wasn't hard to drudge up the feelings she'd been feeling all her life, but it did mean she couldn't watch how the Order was reacting, which was the whole point of the exercise. Luckily Draco filled her in later. Arthur had looked rather ashamed of himself during the recount of the attack, and betrayed when the false part was added suggesting Dumbledore and perhaps his friends had conspired behind his back. Lupin had been disgusted with the people he'd thought of as best friends, seemingly unaware of the extent that they'd gone to as he hadn't been on the mission. His wife, as a new mother in particular, shared his sentiments. Bill was also apparently disillusioned. Molly, on the other hand, kept her teeth bared the whole conversation, and Ginny and Ron were like snakes retreating into their holes before they struck out and stung. Surprisingly, Neville had also stayed. His grandmother had made him. Angry at what had happened to her son, she most closely resembled Molly's response, but Neville seemed to be the most unsure of the people there. Torn between supporting someone who'd been the cause of his parents' destruction and the friends who were apparently victims of those same parents. She didn't blame him for being hesitant, but they would have to wait and see how he responded once he'd processed events.

Having finished the terrible tale, Voldemort asked them to come home with him for further discussion, and possibly full term. At this, Molly flew into an uproar. "No! They're not going anywhere with you!"

"Actually," inserted Hermione, since neither she nor Harry had spoken yet and apparently the older wizards were determined to set their fate themselves. "I want to go." Saying that the people Dumbledore had "dumped" him with were awful, Harry added that he'd thought maybe there was a reason for it, but now he knew that the ex-headmaster was just trying to make him suffer to inadvertently hurt his father.

Once again, Hermione was caught off guard by her brother's stellar acting ability, and it was all Molly focussed on- but then, that was no surprise. "But Harry!" She exclaimed. "He was trying to KILL you all of five minutes ago!"

"At one point I may have wanted to kill the son of the man who murdered my wife," he explained. "But soon enough I realised that an eye for an eye only makes the whole world blind." Her father grinned like a demonic angel, Lucifer would have turned in his grave. "I just want proper vision again, of a world with my family in it."

Acting convinced, the two of them left with him, and the Death Eaters surrounding them like a no longer nameless dark army. Leaving the castle, she felt the one beside her briefly grip her hand and squeezed back to tell her fiancé that she was more than okay. Glancing back up the hill, she saw the Order silhouetted there; Ron and Ginny at the front. She turned away.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter X:**_

Throwing a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her, Draco threw his arms around her neck, proudly, in front of both their parents and her brother. She grinned back, and read the headline story aloud.

 _The End of Our World!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_ \- here Hermione inserted an eye roll.

 _Dumbledore's warning of a siege never came to pass. Lord Voldemort did travel to Hogwarts, but he entered peacefully, even revealing the identities of his famed 'Death Eaters'. It turns out that our very own 'boy who lived' and his bushy haired sidekick-_ muffled laughter from Harry, but her father looked on the warpath at her diminution. Honestly she was happy to even get a mention. It was common knowledge that Rita was obsessed with Harry- _have been living fake lives. Really, they are the twin children of the Dark Lord, whose wife was brutally assassinated at birth, leaving her children to be kidnapped by the man we thought was our guiding light of morality. Truly, Albus Dumbledore abandoned the girl with muggles who look at people's teeth and the boy with abusive ones-_ she left it open which the reader thought was worse- _misleading the whole population into believing that he was the Saviour of the Wizarding World- who it turns out is unneeded anyway! When asked for a statement the family said that they are recuperating from the shock and getting to know each other before sending the children back to school when it reopens in a week, although rumour has it Mr Riddle will be moving to Hogsmeade to stay close to those he never wants to be parted from again. If they ever want to hash out any remaining issues on the Quidditch pitch, personally, this witch knows which team's colours she'd be waving!_

"I think that's the truest report I've read from that awful woman since she became a journalist!" Declared Narcissa.

Lucius chuckled. "It's because the real story is dramatic enough that there was nothing she could really do to sensationalise it any further!"

They all joined in the laughter, only stopping when a house elf timidly announced an Auror. They all looked at the man, who she and Harry knew to be Kingsley Shacklebolt, in anticipation and surprise, plus, of course, frustration. They were celebrating, and enjoying being themselves! They didn't want to have to act again so soon!

"Mr Riddle," said Kingsley with a hint of reluctance. He'd also been at Hogwarts and heard the story first hand, and it seemed he fell into the majority camp. "I visited your home and was directed here instead by a house elf. I've been asked by several sources to investigate if these two are here willingly."

Hermione's face reddened with anger. "By who?"

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that Hermione," he said. "Confidentiality must be preserved in these situations." Not that it needed saying. There was a very small list. And it read, Molly Weasley.

"Well we're fine," said Harry aggressively. "We're adults. We can choose where to live and we both want to be here."

Kingsley nodded. "Very well, you don't mind if I have a quick conversation with you two outside though?" The gardens of Malfoy Manor were a lot more interesting than the repeated question Kingsley asked in private, as if their father would strike them dead for giving another answer. Seemingly convinced, the Auror left them with the parting message that he believed them and he was sorry, but he had to investigate all claims. Of course, they told him that they didn't blame him, but back inside it was clear who their father also thought was culpable.

"If that Weasel bitch tries to ruin my family one more time, I'm going to have to deal with her conclusively."

* * *

It was a good thing that they'd decided to stay with the Malfoys, just as their story would be, because it came up almost as soon as they returned to school. The Express would be running again, but it was decided that it would be better for the three Seventh Years to apparate to Hogsmeade, where Voldemort would be staying for the rest of term anyway. Hermione wished she could stick around to witness how the residents of the small village would respond to their new and reformed leader the Dark Lord within their midst. He walked them most of the way up the hill to Hogwarts, waving them off as newly arrived students did a double take and scuttled away or bowed their heads respectfully. It was truly empowering to walk up to school with her hands laced through Draco's for the world to see, Harry on his other side laughing at a joke the blond had just made. It felt even better when the Gryffindors, gathered by the Great Lake for a conference, saw them and started whispering amongst themselves. Getting up off the ground, Ron stalked forward aggressively and pointed crudely at their hands. "You're cheating on me with this tosser?"

Hermione fixed her expression on him, trying for genuineness. "I tried hard with you Ron, but I never felt the spark that you did! I never wanted to hurt you, but when I saw how you looked at me last week I knew you were done with me. Then, in the most difficult period of my life, I heard nothing from you! Only an Auror sent to try to rip me from the family yours already made me spend my whole childhood separated from!"

Ron and his sister were still glaring, but the others' expressions were full of pity. "Malfoy has treated you like bloody dirt for six years! You truly don't believe that he's only changed his tune now because he wants to be heir to the darkest wizard who ever lived?"

"Actually, ever since we became prefects, Draco and I made a pact to put our work first and resultantly developed an excellent relationship. He's proven to be more mature and tolerant than we ever gave him credit for, even way before this was revealed." She explained, making their audience look at her fiancé in a different light too. "And you've not just totally flipped your attitude towards Harry and I because of this change?"

He made a dismissive noise through his teeth, turning to Harry instead, apparently giving up on this battle. She couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at her cheek at the win. "And you?" Snapped Ron, to the boy whose leg he'd always tugged on like a needy dog. "You have Stockholm syndrome too?" When Harry just gave him a rather impressive unimpressed look, he quickly stumbled out "then you're out of the dorm!"

"Hey!" Protested Seamus, stepping forward. "You're not the dictator o'this dorm!"

"And even if you were," added Neville. "It's not up to us, the school decides who sleeps where."

"Yeah!" Dean agreed. "Harry stays!" And unfortunately for Ron, that was that.

* * *

Just before dinner, Harry was heading into the room when he was knocked onto the floor, accompanied by a snicker as a flash of ginger hair disappeared into the Great Hall. He badly wanted to reciprocate, but there were too many eyes around for him to maintain the innocent image needed for the plan. In front of him, a hand stretched out, and upon glancing up and seeing who it was, he readily accepted the proffered help. Touching Daphne Greenglass was still as magical and unbelievable as it had been the first time they came into physical contact. She smiled at him, revealing shiny white teeth and soft pink lips that looked wonderful to kiss. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Just my pride that was damaged."

She giggled; a pleasant tinkering kind of sound, which faded out too soon. "So, uh, I imagine it's nice to have your family back. It must be like the life you've always wanted- from what I've read in the papers about your lack of family beforehand."

"Life's pretty good," he agreed. Okay Harry. Now or never. "The only thing that'd make it better'd be if you'd join me on the next trip to Hogsmeade." Oh Godric! That was awful! What had he done! Hurriedly he started to backtrack. "Never mind, why would you want to do that? You're so gorgeous and-"

"Harry!" Daphne interrupted him, taking his hand with an amused smile. "Much as I love these compliments, I'm not going to let you suffer any longer. I like you," he felt like he might fall over again. "I realised it that day in Potions, and if you hadn't been dating Weaselette I would have made a move, but I have experience with other women stealing my boyfriend and I know how much it hurts, so I never wanted to cause anyone any trouble. Plus, I assumed you must like her, although you honestly didn't seem to much."

He laughed, his probably sounding more crazed and relieved than her natural, angelic one had. "I felt so much pressure to be with her, but I never felt like her the- the way I do with you."

"Then I guess it's a date," she smiled teasingly, letting his hand go slowly and filing in for dinner, with a goodbye wink. Leaning against the wall to take a deep breath, he'd never wanted to sit at the Slytherin table more.

 ** _Awww_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter XI:**_

Sat isolated with his sister at the end of the Gryffindor table, Ron felt like a pariah as he glared at the ones who really should be in his place. How had everything flipped on its head so quickly? It was almost unbelievable. _Hmm..._

Eyes flitting between his ex and the ferret, he saw how they kept making eyes at each other. Whatever she said to the contrary, she must have liked him. They were Ron and Hermione- everyone had known their getting together was inevitable eventually. It was just incomprehensible that she could get over him and move on so quickly. The only option was that someone was lying. What if the people who'd purported to be his friends never really were? What if Dumbledore was innocent of this crime they were determined to paint him in blood for, and had truly believed in Harry as the boy to save them? Maybe he'd had no idea who Hermione was- just another random inconsequential muggleborn. By the end of dinner the idea had been swirling around in Ron's head unchallenged and he was utterly convinced of it. There were too many ears around for him to spill his theory- or rather, at this point, discovery- but as soon as they were done he had to share it with Ginny. She reminded him that there was no evidence, but in a way that suggested she was ready to go find some. It was time to become the thing they hated in order to get to the truth.

* * *

As Easter drew closer, the weather was warm enough for them to spend more of their free time outside, at least for these students- who were used to the biting Scottish winter wind. The twins had been spending time with their more tolerant housemates, but Draco's friends also wanted to get to know them so the large group assembled out by the lake a couple of days after they returned. Hermione sat beside her fiancé and Harry with his new girlfriend, but she was pleasantly surprised with how well everyone got on. Neville, who'd brought Luna along, seemed to be having an interesting philosophical conversation with her and Theodore Nott, who like Hermione took arithmancy, but unlike her it was because he also enjoyed divination. Dean and Seamus were engaged in a full frontal discussion on the victors of the next Quidditch World Cup with Crabbe and Goyle, who, as it turned out, supported the same teams. Meanwhile, Blaise and Pansy were talking to the four of them.

"So when exactly did you and Drake get together?" Asked Pansy, with a venomous edge. "Have you just been shacking up in those Head dorms all year?"

"Now, now, Pans!" Chastised the handsome Italian, wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione, but she didn't take it too seriously. Draco had already told her that he was known for flirting with anything with a pulse, and didn't mean any harm by it. "Whatever they've been up to in their private accommodation is up to them, unless they want to share..." Laughing, Draco threw a leaf at his friend rather than a more harmful spell. "But I will say it's a bloody good thing you two are together," he gestured to Harry and Daphne, who had jumped headfirst into the puppy-dog-eyed-PDA-ignore-everything-anyone-else-says stage of their young romance. This meant that they both looked up dazed when shoved to get their attention. "Daph's been mooning around the dungeons for months!" The ever-poised blonde shoved her friend so hard he rolled towards the lake, eliciting laughter from even the glaring Parkinson.

* * *

With her brother distracting Snape in detention, Ginny, who had been studiously spying on the headmaster to discover the current password to his office, hurried inside to address the portrait of the man who should still be headmaster. She'd wanted to find out from him the identities of Harry and Hermione's guardians; since neither had ever been forthcoming about their families, although she supposed the Weasleys had never asked. They had gratefully accepted the Boy Who Lived into their home and The Brightest Witch of Her Time had been a part of that package deal. But unfortunately for her, it soon became apparent that Snape wasn't honouring his predecessor in the way he ought. No such portrait could be found, so instead she dashed over to his desk and began to rifle through it. Eventually, she found what she was looking for; Harry's 'family' were called the Dursleys and Hermione's, of course, the Grangers. Ginny scribbled down their addresses and ran back to the dorm before she was caught, stupidly forgetting the many eyes used to catching out student hijinks.

* * *

"Father sent me a letter," Hermione informed the boys, who she'd summoned for a meeting after dinner. "Headmaster Snape told him that a certain ginger parasite has been sticking her head in where it's not wanted and snooping in his office at student records." Harry's mouth dropped open. That someone would sneak into the intimidating man's offices was beyond his personal comprehension. How could the risk be worth the ire it would certainly draw? "Father wants to know what we want done about it."

"Expulsion, obviously!" Exclaimed Draco. "Her hubris should be punished, and we have enough evidence to do just that, and remove her as a threat."

"Allow me to put forward another option," said Hermione with the sneaky Slytherin edge that often made her boyfriend sure that if they hadn't asked to be placed in Gryffindor, the twins would both be with him. "I don't believe that expulsion would render the Weasleys unthreatening. It's clear they're not going to pursue academic means to attempt to challenge us, so we need to take this opportunity to completely crush them, by allowing them to think they're in the clear and continue with their plan."

"And risk them causing more harm?" Harry was doubtful, as Draco felt, although Hermione's persuasiveness was working its way through him and he was getting to the point of agreement.

"I'm sure that their action won't be as noble as they purport to be," she said with certainty. "And when we catch them in the, preferably illegal, act- they'll be heading straight for Azkaban- where the threat will be entirely neutralised." She smirked victoriously and now he was sure, she would make a wonderful snake.

 ** _AN: Might be able to get another chapter out tomorrow but if not I'm going on holiday so there might not be anything for a while :( Enjoy the suspense the characters are going through about what the Weasleys could be up to!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter XII:_**

 ** _AN: I've got a new story going up today, so keep an eye out. It's Dramione but set post-Hogwarts when they both have families but end up crossing paths and getting a lot closer!_**

Rodolphus Lestrange squatted outside an unassuming muggle house, just like any other on the same street. He'd been forced by the Dark Lord to follow the Weasley brats around for the entirety of the Easter holidays; a monotonously mundane task involving staking out their rickety home all day every day, until today. The two had decided to take a day trip to the most uninteresting of locations, but his instructions were to report on everything. This did get quite interesting though, when a plump, moustached man came to the door. The Weasley girl asked if he was someone called Vernon Dursley, then when she got the rather short self-indulged retort that he was, she and her brother stepped inside, slamming the door behind them.

Rodolphus's eyes flew open to the size of marbles as he rushed over to the window, pulling out the piece of muggle technology the Dark Lord had instructed him on how to use, pressing the 'record' button and pointing it at the Weasleys. The image was small because they were in the corridor not the living room which the window opened onto, but there was no question about what they were doing to the muggle. His eyes crazed with amusement, Rodolphus bit his lip to stop laughter escaping him. He never thought he'd catch a self-righteous Gryffindor member of the Light showing just how **dark** the methods they used could be.

* * *

Ron and Ginny went home confused but triumphant. The muggle had been reluctant to give them information, suggesting previous magical interference, but clearly the spell hadn't been renewed in some time because they'd eventually found cracks. The Dursleys hadn't raised Harry Potter- or whoever that imposter was. They weren't exactly sure what to do next but this was certainly a step in the right direction. After a long day of hard work, they were both salivating at the meaty smell of beef casserole emanating from their home, but when they stepped into the kitchen they were surprised to find Tonks and someone else in the same official Ministry uniform. "Is everything alright?" Asked Ron, noting his mother's tense stance in her apron.

"They won't tell me anything!" She proclaimed, clearly distressed.

He turned to glare at Tonks, outraged that she would treat his mother in this way. Surely they were all in this together? She looked a little reluctant, but she stood up with the other Auror, coming up to stand behind Ginny while the other marched over to him, a slightly more gleeful expression on his face. "Ron and Ginny Weasley, you are accused of physical and magical assault, torture and revealing the Wizarding world to a non-magical being," as he read the charges, handcuffs were clapped onto both he and Ginny's shocked hands, while his mother's dropped mouth mimicked his own. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you-"

"Stop it!" Shrieked his mother as Ginny started to kick and wriggle against Tonks's firm hold. "STOP LYING! My children didn't do this! It's that lying bitch Riddle girl and her demon fucking father!"

"Be quiet Molly!" Yelled Tonks over the screaming, she pulled roughly in Ginny's arms to get her to stop, then continued in a still harsh but quieter tone. "None of you talk right now, don't incriminate yourself before the date of a trial has even been decided." His mother started to wail that there was no need for a trial and he felt his face turn red with shame, pleased that the Auror was currently behind him and couldn't see the clear guilt on his face, while Ginny glared at him, conveying that he needed to get his act together right now.

"And I'd watch what you say Weasley," the Auror hissed. "Slander is also a crime, I'm sure you don't want to end up in a cell alongside your children..." the potatoes started to boil over, sending bubbling water overflowing the pan, but Ron seemed to be the only one who noticed. "Or maybe you do? But just remember that you can't make care packages on the inside." He chuckled at himself and then grabbed tightly onto Ron's tied wrists and apparated, leaving all three Weasleys filled with despair.

* * *

"I can't believe they'd be so foolishly brazen," said Daphne after Harry filled her in just before the gossip hit the front pages. "Although maybe I should. No offence," she smirked teasingly and tickled her hand up his chest to his tie. "But they _are_ Gryffindors."

He glanced down at the tie, surprised since they hadn't gotten any further than kissing in the couple of months they'd been together, but nonetheless excited. "I try not to be, but I'll admit, it did used to be a little contagious sometimes."

Her hand fixed on the material and pulled it, unravelling his morning's handiwork. "I don't mind a little adventurousness sometimes."

He cocked an eyebrow and then smiled, flipping her around onto the desk behind them, evoking a shocked but delighted gasp. "In the classroom?" She asked, glancing at the door nervously as if this was too much of an adventure.

"Everyone's heading to dinner," He leant down and undid a button of her shirt, nervously at first, but seeing the pleased look on her face he gained a little confidence, deciding it was time to fake it until he made it. "Right." He kissed just above her heart. "About." Lower, in the gap, between her beautiful breasts. "Now." She moaned as he sucked on her left breasts, latching a hand into his hair and pulling it back as she leant back herself, making noises that should be the fourth Unforgivable. She pulled off his shirt as well and made her way down his chest, a hand massaging his member. Ginny had done that, but he'd always shut his eyes to just enjoy the sensation. Now he kept them open, wanting to see the woman he was in love with. Her radiant blonde hair shone in the last shimmers of daylight fading away; her cerulean blue eyes were glazed over with darker desire; her skin so soft and tender. He didn't want to be too harsh with her, seeing the small bruises from how fragile she was in day-to-day life, but she whispered encouragement in his ear, making him grab her leg and hoist it over his shoulder or pull in close to her face with shared smiles and explore places he hadn't before. Just as she trailed her fingers down to the buttons of his trousers, he heard quick footsteps outside the door and muttered "shit", snatching up their clothes and pulling Daphne by the hand under the desk. They each held a hand over their mouth to mask their heavy breathing as who they presumed to be Slughorn marched into the storeroom at the back of the room. Although, his steps seemed quite fast for the usual meandering Potions professor. Daphne bit her lip to keep herself from nervously laughing, and he couldn't help but stare at the soft pink. As the footsteps came back towards them, their owner announced in an entirely un-Slughornlike drawl, "This is for the Weasleys, if you're wondering, Mr Riddle." The two of them blanched as they realised the headmaster was there, although he didn't stop walking until he reached the doorway. "Ten points apiece from Gryffindor and Slytherin." Then he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

"I can't believe that's all he took," whispered Daphne.

"He must have known we needed to celebrate and made an exception," Harry replied, glancing at her, making them both burst out laughing as their eyes made contact.

* * *

Hermione and Draco completed their patrol in record time, sneaking up to the Owlry like the loved up teenagers that they were, but often had to suppress as they navigated adult problems from childhood. Despite now not having to hide it, they did have to slow the progression so they kept most of their intimacy, aside from innocent touches and the occasional peck, for the common room. They'd never done anything anywhere else, but for some reason the dark tower seemed romantic and mysterious in the light. Stumbling backwards over the straw with laughter, they kept their lips locked, their hands roving over now familiar but still exciting flesh. They knew by now what they each liked, and would have pleased each other past kissing if a less enjoyable and more just plain painful mouth hadn't bitten Hermione's cheek. Draco might tease her, but that certainly wasn't him! She warded her boyfriend off and raised an eyebrow at the bird looking as though it were glaring at her. "What's wrong you you? You're the one who interrupted me, not the other way round!" Her fiancé snickered, going over to feed his own owl while she took the letter from the quite unfamiliar one and opened it. Everything happened so fast that it smooshed together, but it was something like this. Her fingers broke the seal, turned around the letter to open it, whilst Draco glanced over, eyebrows furrowed, then dropped the owl treats, leapt over to her, and threw the letter across the room, pushing her in the opposite direction. There was a boom and she automatically covered her face with a hand, but immediately withdrew the protection, more worried about her boyfriend than her own safety. "Draco?" She whispered anxiously.

He coughed roughly, filling her heart with a relieved feeling, and she rushed over to inspect the damage. The sleeve of his uniform was tattered, covered with soot, and the arm was red he'd been holding the letter with was rapidly turning red with burns. Gently placing her hands on either side of his face, she saw that the same side was colouring to a slightly lesser extent, and he'd managed to protect the other side whilst minimising the damage by letting the letter go just before it blew up. Nonetheless the pain still looked extensive and agonising. She kissed the top of his blond head softly and muttered furiously against it that those mangy vermin were going to wish they'd never been fucking born when she was done with them. That was a promise she refused to break.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter XIII:**_

"We are here today to hear the trial of Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, accused of physical and magical assault, torture, breaking the International Statute of Secrecy… and of attempted murder." The siblings sat bolt upright in the terrifying chairs they were chained to upon hearing the fourth, unexpected charge. They glanced to their lawyer, who frowned but looked unsurprised. So the person supposed to defend them had been hiding things. Ron was more surprised than Ginny, who suspected that this lawyer was in the pocket of their accusers, despite her mother's declarations that she'd found them a wonderful one who would get them out scot-free. That had been all it had taken to restore Ron's optimism, but his sister still doubted the outcome. Speaking of their mother, a look at her would have revealed a somewhat guilty expression at the final charge, whilst her husband comforted her with a squeeze of the hand. "How do you plead?" Of course they both said they weren't guilty. Then it was time for witnesses. The first was the brutal Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange. Neither of them had ever met him and they wondered just what he was supposed to contribute, but when the sadistic man pulled out a muggle piece of technology they were even more confused. Meanwhile their father, obsessed with anything in that vein, so expecting what was to come, gulped. A video was shown to the Wizengamot which the Weasleys were not allowed to see, but it quickly became clear what they were viewing from the audio. Ginny hung her head, but Ron wasn't ready to bow out.

"Don't you want to know why we did that?" He yelled. "And who that was? We-"

"Objection! Irrelevant!" Called the prosecutor.

The judge nodded in agreement. "Sustained."

Ron's head snapped to the wizard. "What the bloody hell do you mean sustained? Don't you want the full story you idiot?"

" _Ron stop it!"_ Ginny shrieked. "You'll only make it worse!"

"I'm not just gonna sit here and let those terrors on our world lock up anyone who tries to-" He stopped as a familiar feeling of dread filled his stomach. Everyone in the room went utterly silent as a bodiless demon floated over to him. Ron held his breath, leaning as far away as he could in the chains. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He whispered fearfully. The dementor was withdrawn and the next witness called.

To the Weasleys' utter shock, in walked Hermione Granger- Riddle. She fixed her eyes on them with anger and vengeance rather than the victory they'd have expected if they ever thought they'd see her here at all. Although she'd just lectured Ron about keeping calm, now Ginny cocked her head back, then launched it forward in a vain attempt to spit on her nemesis. The brunette just stepped out of the way, stone faced. Asked questions, Hermione began to briefly explain their relationship, although she had little need as it had been splattered and chronicled over the papers for six years. They'd assumed she'd have nothing to contribute once she got past how they'd treated her upon the return to school, but instead that was where the questioning began. It seemed the rest was just to set the scene. "What happened on the night in question?" Asked a grey haired old hag, who looked altogether too sympathetic to their ex-friend's cause for their liking.

"My boyfriend and I were patrolling the corridors after dark, as we do whenever it is our turn on the timetable," at the mention of the ridiculous relationship Ron made a quiet vomiting sound, but cut himself off abruptly when he felt the return of the dementor. "We were in the Owlry when a bird came to me with a letter. I thought it seemed somewhat familiar but couldn't place it." She glared at the two of them. "Now I realise that it was not the Weasley owl, which they know I would have recognised from years of intimate and genuine friendship, but a new one that I'd only seen deliver letters to them on a couple of occasions at the end of last term." If his hands had been free, Ron would have scratched his head in confusion. They did get a new owl when their family one died, but he hadn't sent anything to Hermione. That hadn't been part of the plan. He looked across at Ginny, not putting it past her to change the plan herself. The fact that his sister just stared on at his ex-girlfriend angrily whilst the brunette detailed the apparent incident in the Owlry he knew nothing about did little to assuage his assumptions.

"Thank you for your time Miss Riddle," said the old witch, again with a sympathetic smile. Their mother began to protest that there was no substantial evidence to link them to the incident, but she was quickly overturned as the next witness was called in, evoking gasps all around. Pretty boy Draco Malfoy looked like a warped monster. Hermione squeezed his undamaged hand comfortingly on her way out, and now his bright eyes fixed onto the Weasleys. It was at this moment that Ron realised he was doomed.

Malfoy explained the exact same story as Hermione, from a different angle, displaying the full extent of his burns by rolling up his sleeves with a wince, revealing a slightly damaged Dark Mark, but no-one seemed to care about that at all. " _This_ is from me turning and throwing the letter away from my body," he emphasised. "If Hermione had opened this head on, I'm sure she would no longer be with us," he looked up at them like a ferocious dog. "Which is, I'm sure you'll agree from what you've heard today, _exactly_ what these ' _heroes_ ' want."

Now knowing that he couldn't get out of this entirely, Ron tried to catch the eye of influential members of the court. "I'll admit to planning to unveil the truth about Hermione and Harry!" He said.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed at him. If she was annoyed now, she'd be livid in a moment.

"But I had nothing to do with the letter plot. I've never tried to kill Hermione directly, I loved her! But Ginny's always been jealous of her- and she was the one who wanted to torture Harry and Hermione's guardians!"

"Do you have any evidence of this Mr Weasley?" Asked the lead juror. He glanced at his parents, horrified and disappointed, and Ginny, ready to throttle him through the bars of the adjacent Azkaban cells they'd soon be in. He'd only made things worse. Why didn't he think this through? "Then this court finds you both guilty of all the charges accused."

* * *

"Oh my Godric!" Hermione squealed in delight as Harry popped the champagne the boys had snuck in. Draco pulled the flutes out of their carefully cushioned position in his bag and handed her one. "I knew we had them, but I never expected it to go that well!"

"For them to turn on each other like the weasels they are," her fiancé agreed.

Harry poured some into each glass and then lifted his own. "To our future! Happy and free from the rubbish we've been lugging around for far too long!" The three co-conspirators clinked their glasses with wide beams, unaware that the true sender of the letters was still free and more determined than ever for revenge.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter XIV:_**

Molly Weasley scowled as she stared into the eyes of the monster on the front page of the Daily Prophet. A girl she'd invited into her home, allowed to date her son; now with tears streaming down her eyes as Draco Malfoy kneeled before her, a glitzy ring shining in its box. The picture shifted and she pulled him to his feet into a disgusting public display of affection, all whilst adoring fans cheered them on. It was a travesty. What right did Voldemort's daughter have to be happy and beloved when Molly's own children were rotting in dank prison cells at her expense? Arthur might be resigned to their children's' fate (even going so far as to say they'd made a mistake and DESERVED to be punished for it!) but she was not. As the matriarch of this family, she refused to see it go to hell, no matter what or how long it took.

* * *

The new graduates decided to spend the week after they finished school forever in the Malfoy Manor in the Maldives. There was plenty of champagne to celebrate what their friends believed to be a new engagement, along with sunny relaxation on the warm sand and in the cool sea. Still bitter, Pansy hadn't been invited but the rest of them got on smashingly. Of course there were Hermione and Draco, and Harry and Daphne, but another relationship had bloomed between Blaise and Neville. The two had barely ever spoken so it was quite a surprise for everyone when they said that they'd learnt they worked well together during revision. The Gryffindor helped Blaise focus on what he needed to improve to hone his natural talents whilst the Slytherin helped calm Neville down when he was feeling anxious. After their last exam they'd met up outside the hall, where Blaise excitedly told his study buddy that the question he'd quizzed him on just before they went in, which he hadn't known, had come up, showing how grateful he was with a kiss. It was absolutely adorable to see the serial dater only have eyes for one man, and to see him teach the always cautiously fearful Neville how to surf. Seeing her school-hood friend shout out care-freely had made Hermione realise just how wonderful things were. Her father was, if not beloved then pitied and respected, as the unspoken but acknowledged head of the government; her brother understood how she felt with his own happy romance; her relationship had finally reached the same point in public as it was in private, meaning she had nothing left to hide. It was a huge weight off her shoulders to know that she could make out with Draco on the peddle-boat they drove out and dive in holding hands, and that people would delight in it rather than gasp in horror or suspicion. Not a fool, she knew that the Weasleys must be upset at what had happened to their two youngest children but she hadn't moved against Arthur for his role in her mother's death because he'd proven to be little involved and incredibly remorseful. She doubted he would hurt a fly now. None of the brothers were a threat either; Charlie had returned to Romania after the trial; Bill was starting a family with his French wife over there; Percy had publicly condemned his siblings and focused on rising in the Ministry; likewise, the twins seemed horrified and agreed that justice had been served, no matter how tragic it was. Molly was the wild card, or at least that was what Hermione had expected, but in the months since the trial, the Weasley family matriarch seemed upset for certain, but rather too depressed to enact any plans. Molly hadn't been spotted by the paparazzi at all since the photos of her leaning on her husband's arm crying at the trial.

Currently, there were no threats whatsoever and that was more than fine. It was time she accepted it and continued to have a good time on the rest of this holiday, and upon return to her normal life.

* * *

After months of scrapped plans and whispered doubts in her mind, Molly decided that she had nothing left to lose. It was reported that Hermione and her friends would be returning from their fun time abroad. On the date in question she staked herself outside the private airport. There had been no time given, so she gladly waited all day with a pre-prepared tub of homemade sausage rolls. The satisfaction of shouting Avada Kedavra would have been preferred, but it was the method of the Dark, and anyway fairly easy to deflect or miss with. Poison would be just as effective, if not more so.

* * *

When they finally arrived, Molly waited to approach despite the fire heating up her belly in anticipation. Upon seeing children of the Light like Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom she felt furious, but disguised it with a maternal smile, still managing to make the laughing crowd jump and go silent. "Stay back!" The Malfoy boy ordered, stepping in front of his fiancée like a bodyguard. Molly held up her hands, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I read that you were returning from holiday today and I had to apologise. It's been tearing me apart," she looked past the sickening couple to see the boy she'd wanted so badly to be a part of her family amongst the snakes. With a pang, it reminded her of everything she'd lost and she knew that it was more important than ever to succeed. "I'm so sorry for anything me or my family have done against you." Now she extended the box of vipers with a sheepish expression.

Malfoy looked confused when he saw the home cooking, his mother had probably never touched a wooden spoon in her life- but Hermione put a hand on his arm, looking a little more relaxed at the familiar apology. "It's what she made me after she turned on me during Rita-Skeeter-dating-Harry-gate," she laughed a little, but her beau was unimpressed.

"You try it first," he told Molly sternly. She only had a moment to believably decide, but the possibility had occurred to her and there was only one option.

She nodded as genuinely as she could at Hermione. "Of course dear, I completely understand." Breaking off a piece of one of the pastries, she placed it in her mouth and chewed carefully, making a big point of swallowing.

Despite the burning in her mouth and the increasing nausea, she felt insanely jubilant as Hermione arched her eyebrows at the boy next to her as if to say that she had told him so, then reached out for the box. Excitedly, Molly thrust it at her, practically salivating as she waited for her to take her own bite. "Thank you," Hermione smiled with doe eyes that played at being innocent. "I just ate on the plane and I couldn't possibly stomach anything else, but I can't wait to try these!" Heart dropping from her body, Molly nodded numbly and turned to leave, hoping to get away so that she could die quietly without Hermione realising and still take the teenager down with her. "Wait!" The brunette reached out and grabbed her hand, but Molly jerked away. "Come back to the manor to talk some more!" She shook her head, unable to speak as her mouth started to foam and dizziness overwhelmed her. "Molly?" She could see three of her now, a most displeasing nightmare. "Are you okay?"

Her mouth was so full that she couldn't keep it closed anymore, opening it just as Hermione turned her around for the group of teenagers to gasp. Malfoy pulled his girlfriend back from the horrific sight, whilst she dropped the Trojan horse and clapped a hand over her own mouth. "You'll get what's coming to you!" Molly declared with conviction, not sure if the words were even audible as she stumbled, making the traitors back away every time she made any progress towards them. "Binty bitch!" With those satisfying last words she slumped to the floor, coughing up blood and spit in a disgusting medley.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter XV- The Finale:**_

 _ **AN: Final chapter! Thank you very much for all of your reviews, favourites and follows; I've loved hearing how you've enjoyed the story. If you want some more Dramione from me I have a couple of finishes stories, one in progress, and another one shot I'm writing that'll be up soon. But without further ado... here's the last leg of the Long Game!**_

Staring into the vanity with her bridesmaids fussing around her hair, Hermione gazed at her reflection, unable to stop seeing bloody vomit in her mind or hearing screams from within Azkaban. Daphne touched her shoulder gently and said with an excited smile, "we'll go tell them you're ready?" She took a deep breath and then nodded back. As soon as the girls had gone the door was reopened. She almost expected to see a parade of ghostly weasels surround and heckle her, but instead it was her brother sneaking in.

"What are you doing here?" She threw her hairbrush at him without much force. "You're supposed to be with Draco, Mr Best Man. If you delay my wedding I'm telling Father!" He pulled a face and they both burst out laughing, hugging each other tightly. She pulled back, holding him at arms length to ask a little more seriously. "Were you waiting to avoid Daphne?"

"In a way," he smiled slyly. "Only because your maid of honour runs a very tight ship."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you're getting along again?"

Now he was full on smirking. "That's what the snow covered bushes outside'll tell you!"

"Harry!" She whacked his arm, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. It had been a shock when the pair had decided to go their separate ways a couple of months ago and things had been frosty between them ever since. Neither had been forthcoming with the details but it seemed there wasn't a single party to blame. She'd hoped they'd find their way back to each other, and it was wonderful that they had indeed managed to, even if it was in the beautiful magically warm Winter Wonderland that she'd had created for her special day.

"Drake's a mess," her brother admitted with a little glee. "He keeps panicking it's not going to be perfect for you." He needn't worry. Their relationship was built on much more than just this day; much more than most people knew; even the biggest train-wreck of a wedding couldn't ruin it.

"Tell him to stop being such a worry-wart," she said affectionately. "And that I can't wait for the next stage after this wedding."

"I'll gladly convey the first part," Harry shuddered. "But I won't be privy to the second."

"Oh shut it you filthy minded fool," she waved him off with a freshly manicured hand. She wasn't sure if she'd ever had one before, despite Narcissa's frequent begging for spa days together. She'd always taken a massage instead of a mani-pedi. "I meant the marriage not the honeymoon!"

His eyes suddenly turned rather sentimental. "I still can't believe you two are getting married. You're actual adults!"

"You think this qualifies us for that rather than everything else we've been through?"

He shrugged. "I like to think of that as our turbulent adolescent phase. This is the boring, domestic part of our lives."

"I don't think our family could ever be boring," she chuckled. "But yes, peace has been nice." It seemed that Molly had been an anomaly. She still kept her eyes peeled and probably always would, but if there were any dissenters now they kept their opinions to themselves.

* * *

After Harry had left her father entered the room. "Have you been hiding from Daphne's wrath too?" She asked, amused to think of the sweet, neutral girl being aggressive in any way.

"The Greenglass girl is certainly dedicated to the success of this day, but actually I wanted to give you and your brother a moment alone." He touched her cheek gently, tipping his head to look at her with his red eyes. "Things will be different now."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what he said. I don't think so."

"Change doesn't have to be negative," he said. "But it does chase each of us. You'll be living in separate homes, progressing at different rates, wanting different things."

She shrugged. "We always have. Doesn't change how much I love him." She gave him a mischievous look. "Or you."

"I'm glad to hear it," her father offered his arm, which she linked her own through. "Are you ready?"

* * *

He'd always loved her, that wasn't what he was doubting. He was doubting the way of solidifying that. "Should we have ordered doves instead of fireworks? Is this suit good enough- I'm sure she looks spectacular. Who has the rings? Wh-"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to stupefy you in two seconds Drake," his best man said sternly. He stepped closer, adding in hushed tones so that the guests couldn't hear them, "I've never met any two people more ready for marriage. And Hermione told me in confidence that even if this day was a total mess everything would still be perfect." There was probably a sappy smile blooming on his face right about now, but he couldn't help it, and it only grew as the wedding march began to play, Harry straightened his bow tie for him, and hurried to his place whilst Draco stood beside his parents, who looked even happier than he did. They loved Hermione like their own daughter. In fact sometimes he thought she was their favourite- not that he could blame them!

First down the aisle were Theo and Hermione's best friend from work. They'd only met a few months ago but they'd hit it off more than she ever had with any of the girls in her house at school, so she'd quickly asked her to be a bridesmaid. Next were Blaise and Neville, still going strong and making everyone around them jealous of how shockingly perfect they were for each other. They were followed by Crabbe and Goyle both escorting Looney Lovegood. Ever an individual, she had customised her bridesmaid's dress with wizard plants twining around it and sprouting even now as she made her way forward, but it was rather endearing. All the Slytherins had come to appreciate her quirkiness. Indeed, she was a quintessential member of their group now. Lastly, making his heart beat speed up as he realised that meant _she_ was next, were Harry and Daphne, who'd just got back together and looked a lot more comfortable, judging by their intertwined hands, than he suspected they would have been in this position yesterday.

Now the main act. The music swelled, he perked up, searching for her, then the white curtains at the back of the hall flew open and revealed her in her bridal gown, illuminated in glowing lighting like an angel. Magical snow tumbled down, falling into her hair like confetti and he felt so lucky that she was only looking at him, the hair that represented her vibrant personality flailing around despite her best efforts. He was glad; it wouldn't have been right if it had been tamed and sculpted into something that wasn't her. Having given everyone time to appreciate his daughter's gloriousness, the Dark Lord stepped out from the wings and took her arm with a smile to guide her down the aisle towards him. Draco only had eyes for her, but later he would read in the papers how captivated others were was well, how wonderful that a man only a year ago universally feared was now so clearly 'exposed' as an adoring father. His eyes were still on Hermione when the two reached them, unable to look away. "I love you," she mouthed through eyes that were beginning to tear up. It was then that he noticed the outstretched hand and reluctantly tore his eyes away to shake it, evoking an orchestra of laughter from the gathered guests. Loudest of them all, Voldemort. He embraced Draco tightly and then kissed his daughter on the cheek and accompanied Draco's own parents to the front bench whilst Harry and Daphne moved up to their star places beside the couple.

The ceremony was beautiful; he needn't have worried. Everything went perfectly to plan, except for the delayed fireworks upon the 'I do's' but he and his wife (his new favourite word!) were so busy making their own that neither of them noticed whatsoever. The reception was just as marvellous, and when everyone else left the family gathered in the dining room of Malfoy Manor for one last toast, not that any of them needed it- rather well inebriated by this point.

"Everything I said in my vows were true," Hermione swore profusely, her hand on top of his on the table as they shared eye contact, but they were aware of the others in the room. It was only with them that they would share what they had already discussed together as their true vows. He hadn't heard them yet though, so this was among the most exciting parts of the night. His own reflected his growing feelings, realisations over time that made him reassess certain situations or feelings, leading him to his ultimate realisation in Fourth Year. His wife's was just as sentimental. "Aged 2 years old, we splashed together in the paddling pool. My childhood magic got a little strong and I knocked you out of the pool, landing on top of your lips and screaming at you for spreading me your germs even though I was the one who had hurt you!" He burst out laughing at the vague memory, reinforced by his mother's nonchalant moving photo of the two rather than going to aid her son! Fifteen years old, a risky moment when our suppressed feelings came to a head and you were brave enough to spill how you felt about me first behind some bushes-"

"I'm not sure we want to hear this story!" Protested a physically tipsy Harry, who'd had both a few too many to drink and his own recent rendezvous in some bushes, but Hermione pushed him back down into his seat.

"Which gave me the confidence to tell you the truth as well! We were probably foolish to kiss in that moment and lucky not to get caught, but I wouldn't take it back for a thousand galleons worth of first edition hardback books." Neither would he swap it for anything at all. In that moment they hadn't existed in the same world as any of their threats. Those bushes had symbolised a fence separating them from reality, if only for twenty minutes. "Just over a year ago you kissed me softly, unsurely where we knew the photographers were watching. I don't know which of these was our true first kiss, but I do know that you are the only man I ever want to kiss for the first time, and the last time."

She smiled shyly at him, maybe imagining the other firsts they would soon have, like he was. Their family interrupted their shared dreaming with thunderous applause and uncharacteristic whooping- a strange sound from the Malfoys- even stranger from the Dark Lord!

"I'd like to add something short too," said man announced. "We have been a family for many years, and earlier Hermione corrected a mistake I told her. Not everything changes. Maybe this family will develop," he looked hopefully at the new couple, who certainly shared the same hope, "but how we feel towards each other will never change. I love each and every one of you." The last part was mumbled, but each of them caught it and stood for a group hug, little caring for the incivility of it as they squashed each other close, not caring that Harry's breath stunk at this moment, or that his father's elbow was in Draco's stomach. They were family. None of that mattered.


End file.
